Je Voulais Juste Rester Ta Sœur
by IGIBAB
Summary: Malgré les problèmes que rencontrent des sœurs, leurs possibles disputes, elles restent tout de même liées. Rarity apprend à ses dépends qu'elle aurait dû mieux traiter sa sœur, pour ne pas se retrouver avec cette vague copie semi robotique qui renferme l'âme de cette dernière. Histoire écrite en 2014
1. 1 - Es-tu vraiment ma Soeur ?

Es-tu vraiment ma sœur?

Redémarrage système. Programme SW-alpha_00. 128 . bot . Restauration mémoire en cours. Erreur détectée dans le processus de mouvements. Impossibilité de réparation automatique. Autonomie restante: 4 heures. Algorithme de pensées et émotions lancé.

"Je ne suis rien. Je pensais vivre. Je ne suis pas vivant...e?"

Conflit grammatical détecté.

"Un robot, une jument."

L'été. Un après-midi chaud à Ponyville. Rarity est assise et regarde sa sœur gambader dans la plaine, le regard attendri. Pour une fois, elle a du temps libre dans son travail pour s'occuper de sa sœur. Elle prend une pause. Elle aurait tout donné pour en avoir eu davantage avant.

"Raaaarity!"

Sweetie Belle galope vers elle avec une fleur dans la bouche.

"Pour toi!" fait-elle en tendant par magie la fleur bleue.

Le sourire de Rarity s'agrandit et elle prend délicatement la fleur avec son sabot.

"Merci Sweetie Belle."

"De rien-ien-ien-ien-ien-ien..." répète en boucle Sweetie Belle.

Rarity perd son sourire, ce dernier se transformant en une grimace triste. Elle prend sa sœur dans ses pattes et la serre contre.

"Tu me manque Sweetie Belle, tellement!" sanglote t-elle alors que les larmes lui viennent aux yeux.

Sa sœur finit de buguer, car c'est bien un bug qu'elle a, comme un robot, car c'est un robot.

"Rarity, pourquoi pleures-tu?"

Rarity essuie ses larmes.

"Parce que je n'ai pas été une bonne sœur pour toi..."

"Tu es la meilleur sœur au monde Rarity!"

Un programme de réponse simple. Ce ne sont pas de réelles émotions, du moins pas complètement, mais surtout des millions de cas particulier, de possibilités, traités et calculés en temps réel.

La sonorité est la même que Sweetie Belle, même voix, mêmes intonations, des réactions conçues à partir de sa personnalité, et pourtant ce n'est pas sa sœur que Rarity tient dans ses sabots, plus tout à fait.

Si on soulève la crinière de cette Sweetie que l'on pourrait qualifier de Sweetie Bot, on voit une cicatrice dans le cou rappelant ce terrible jour.

C'était au printemps. Rarity avait demandée à sa sœur de ne pas la déranger dans son travail, une fois de plus, et Sweetie Belle s'était vexée et avait claqué la porte en partant. Rarity la regarda passer devant la fenêtre, Opalescence était à côté.

"Tu pense que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça?" fit Rarity, un peu triste.

Opal la regarda de son air neutre habituel, puis tourna son regard vers Sweetie Belle qu'elle voyait encore s'éloigner au loin.

"Meeeow!" miaula soudainement le chat en désignant Sweetie Belle.

Rarity n'était pas assez proche de la fenêtre pour la voir encore, mais répondit tout de même:

"Oui, c'est Sweetie Belle qui part parce qu'elle est fâchée, tu viens de comprendre?"

"Meeeeow!" insista le chat, l'air grave, en désignant toujours la sœur qui marchait à vive allure, piquée au vif.

"De toutes façons, elle reviendra." fit Rarity à Opal.

"MEEEEEEEOW!" hurla le chat, semblant paniquer.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Rarity s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda là où pointait Opale.

"Hé bien quoi? C'est Sweetie Belle qui marche et qui..."

Sa sœur pénétra alors dans la forêt et disparue.

"Et qui se dirige droit vers l'Everfree Forest!" paniqua à son tour Rarity.

Opale roula des yeux, comme si il disait "Enfin!"

"Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend!? Pourquoi elle fait ça!? Je lui ai dit mille fois de ne pas y aller!"

Opal leva les pattes, semblant dire "Mais t'attends quoi pour aller la chercher!?"

Mais Rarity était déjà sortie pour aller chercher sa sœur. Sous le coup de la colère, Sweetie Belle était partie sans vraiment faire attention où elle allait. Rarity poursuivit sa sœur dans la forêt, galopant à l'intérieur sans hésiter.

"Sweetie Belle!" hurla t-elle, espérant que sa sœur lui répondrait.

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un cri horrible venant de sa sœur, suivit d'un hurlement lugubre. La terreur monta en Rarity, elle galopa vers l'endroit d'où venait le cri et déboucha dans une petite clairière.

Un poney se trouvait là, l'air désemparé, il était penché sur une petite chose. Rarity s'approcha, haletant, non pas de sa course, mais de la peur qu'elle avait. À mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, elle distingua que la petite chose en question était sa sœur. Le corps de sa sœur.

"Non..." fit Rarity d'une voix brisée.

Le poney l'entendit et se tourna vers elle. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

"J-Je n'ai rien pu faire... Le timberwolf l'avait déjà..."

Rarity tremblait sur ses pattes, fixant de ses yeux écarquillés le corps de sa petite sœur. Elle s'avança à moins d'un mètre, redoutant de s'approcher plus.

"S-Sweetie...?" appela t-elle.

"C'est trop tard..." répondit le poney, navré. "Elle est morte sur le coup."

Morte. Ce mot résonnait dans la tête de Rarity comme quelque chose d'irréel. Elle se précipita sur sa sœur, qui paraissait comme endormie, et voulue la secouer pour la réveiller, pour briser cette image insoutenable de sa petite sœur sans vie. Mais à peine l'eut-elle saisi qu'elle aperçu un filet de sang coulant de sa nuque.

Rarity tourna de l'œil. C'en était trop pour elle. Elle s'évanouit.

À son réveil, elle était chez elle. Elle eut besoin de temps pour remettre parfaitement en place son esprit. Lorsque le fait que sa petite sœur était morte lui revint, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

"Rarity!" fit sa sœur en trottinant vers elle.

Rarity n'en crû pas ses yeux. Sa sœur était pourtant morte, et elle se dressait maintenant devant elle, parfaitement vivante. Peut-être avait-elle fait un cauchemar dû à un quelconque surmenage?

Sa sœur lui sauta dans les pattes. C'était bien elle, vivante. Elle la serra dans ses pattes.

"J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi Sweetie Belle!" sanglota Rarity.

"De quoi tu parle Rarirty?" demanda sa sœur avec un regard interrogatif.

"Rien... De rien. Tout va bien maintenant." sourit Rarity en essuyant ses larmes, heureuse que tout cela ne fut que le pire des cauchemars.

"Au fait, quelqu'un m'a dit de te donner ça"

Sweetie Belle tendit un rouleau de parchemin à Rarity, cette dernière le déplia et le lu.

 _J'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous rendre votre petite sœur telle qu'elle était. J'ai remplacé certains de ses organes par de la robotique. La personnalité est basée sur celle de votre sœur, ses souvenirs sont les mêmes._

 _Ne lui dites surtout pas qu'elle est morte, ou que c'est une sorte d'hybride robot/poney. Et bien sûr, pas un mot à personne, les gens risqueraient de ne pas accepter cela._

 _Encore désolé._

La lettre n'était pas signée. Rarity ne comprit pas tout de suite. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce message? C'était un rêve voyons! Sa sœur n'était pas morte puisqu'elle se tenait devant elle en ce moment même. Et puis, sérieusement, un robot? Ça n'existe que dans les histoires de science fiction! Rarity regarda sa sœur étrangement, et malgré tout avec une certaine appréhension.

"Un problème Rarity?" demanda Sweetie Belle.

Une légère erreur de synchronisation lui fit cligner des yeux en différé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Pourtant Rarity le remarqua, et elle eut un doute. Elle prit sa sœur par les épaules et lui demanda avec une grande inquiétude dans la voix:

"Sweetie Belle, est-ce que tu es allée dans l'Everfree tout à l'heure?"

"Oui, mais je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est passé après, pourquoi?"

Est-ce que c'était vraiment arrivé? Est-ce qu'elle était morte? Est-ce que maintenant c'était un... robot? Non, c'était stupide voyons. Mais, et si...?

"C'est dangereux Sweetie!" fit Rarity désemparée, la secouant un peu. "Il ne faut pas y aller!"

Sweetie Belle afficha une mine coupable.

"Désolé, je n'ai pas fais attention, j'étais en colère contre toi..."

C'était pire que tout. Rarity réalisa que c'était de sa faute si sa sœur était allée dans l'Everfree Forest, sa faute si... Non, elle ne l'acceptait toujours pas. Sa sœur était devant ses yeux, vivante, et ce n'était pas un robot!

"Tu ne m'en veux pas tro-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-op?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?" paniqua Rarity.

"Tu ne m'en veux pas trop?" répéta t-elle exactement sur le même ton, comme si on avait activé une quelconque fonction de répétition.

Rarity paniquait de plus en plus, elle avait du mal à respirer correctement. Elle n'était plus sûre d'avoir sa sœur en face d'elle.

"Mise à jour nécessaire." fit alors Sweetie d'une voix qui n'était même plus qualifiable de naturelle.

"De quoi?" dit Rarity qui se retrouvait de plus en plus face à une vérité inacceptable.

"Je n'ai rien dit Rarity." répondit Sweetie Belle de sa voix normal, avant de reprendre son intonation de robot. "Redémarrage."

Et elle s'éteignit, restant debout, le regard vide. Rarity, devant ce corps inerte semblant pourtant bien vivant, fut forcée, après plusieurs tentatives pour la faire réagir, de l'admettre. Sa petite sœur n'était plus. À la place il y avait ce robot. Elle pleura, tandis qu'Opalescence tapotait curieusement la patte arrière de Sweetie Belle, sentant bien que quelque chose était différent.

Cela fait donc presque 3 mois que Sweetie Belle a été remplacée par Sweetie Bot. Personne ne le sait, à part Rarity, et personne ne doit le savoir. Après quelques mises à jour, qui viennent d'elle ne sait où, Sweetie n'a presque plus aucun... bug.

Elle mange, elle dort, elle parle comme tout le monde, elle peut même utiliser sa magie. On jurerait que c'est bien Sweetie Belle. Et pourtant, quelque chose cloche. Peut-être est-ce à cause du fait qu'elle connait la vérité, mais Rarity n'arrive pas totalement à la considérer comme sa sœur.

Elle a essayé de contacter celui qui a fait ça, pour savoir pourquoi, et surtout comment s'y était-il pris. Mais impossible de le retrouver. Elle n'a pas son nom, et elle ne l'a jamais recroisé à Ponyville.

Elle regrette. Elle regrette de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps à consacrer à sa petite sœur, pour s'occuper d'elle, pour jouer avec elle, quand c'était encore... elle.

Voir ce robot est presque plus cruel que si sa sœur avait été morte et enterrée. Le voir gambader, parler comme Sweetie Belle, lui est insupportable.

Il faut aussi mentir. Quand quelqu'un trouve qu'elle agit bizarrement, quand elle redémarre subitement par exemple, Rarity se contente de répondre "Oh, elle a toujours été un peu bizarre." "Elle ne tient pas en place." "Toujours à inventer des histoires pour s'amuser.". Elle en a assez de mentir à ses amis, mais à qui se confier? Applejack? Twilight? Surement pas Pinkie Pie ou Rainbow Dash, et Fluttershy serait sans doute trop choquée par la nouvelle.

"Je t'aime Rarity!"

Ça aussi, cela suffit. Sa sœur ne disait jamais ça aussi souvent, et ce robot le répète en boucle sans arrêt. Les nerfs de Rarity lâchent.

"Arrête de dire ça!" fait-elle brusquement.

Le robot a un mouvement de recul et prend un air attristé et apeuré.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça Rarity?"

Rarity fixe cette pâle copie de sa sœur. Elle est triste, mais aussi en colère. En colère après ce robot, cette image qui lui rappelle sans cesse sa sœur, qui lui rappelle que c'est de sa faute à elle, Rarity, si sa sœur n'est plus là. Elle veut en finir, l'éteindre, la faire disparaitre de sa vue. Mais elle n'a aucune idée de comment faire, alors à la place elle lâche ce qu'elle a sur le cœur.

"Tu n'es pas ma sœur! Ma sœur est morte il y a trois mois dans l'Everfree! Tu ne fais que répéter des phrases sans même comprendre leur sens! Tu n'es qu'un robot! Pas ma sœur!"

Au moins, ça la soulage.

Sweetie Bot regarde sa sœur dans les yeux.

"Assimilation de données contradictoire. Instabilité psychologique. Protocole de sauvegarde numéro sept: mise en sommeil jusqu'à réparation du système."

Voici la réponse du robot. Pourtant son visage ne dit pas la même chose. Ses yeux sont écarquillés, elle semble choquée et triste, alors que ce robot n'a jamais montré de signe de tristesse. Rarity ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Elle réalise avoir fait quelque chose de terrible au moment où une larme se met à couler sur la joue de Sweetie Belle. Sa sœur est toujours là, quelque part derrière ce robot et ces algorithmes basés sur sa personnalité, et cette même sœur est en train de réaliser qu'elle n'est plus vivante.

"Adieu, grande sœur." fait Sweetie Belle d'une voix brisée, débordant d'émotions que jamais un programme ne pourrait reconstituer.

Et sur ces mots, elle s'éteint. Toutes ses fonctions cessent, excepté la respiration, le reste étant assuré par des processeurs auxiliaires. Ses yeux se ferment. Elle est en sommeil, comme un poney qui dort.

"Sweetie Belle?" demande Rarity anxieuse.

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a provoqué, mais elle est sûre que c'est bien sa sœur qui a parlé avant que ce robot ne s'éteigne. Peut-être peut-elle encore la récupérer?

"Sweetie, répond-moi!" fait-elle la prenant par les épaules.

Mais elle ne répond pas, sa tête est baissée, elle ne bouge plus. Rarity tente tout ce qu'elle peut, elle la secoue, elle lui parle, mais rien n'y fait, sa sœur robotique ne se réveille pas.

Elles ne doivent pas rester là. Des poneys pourraient venir et se demander pourquoi Sweetie Belle dort en plein jour au milieu de la plaine. Rarity la soulève doucement par magie et la ramène à la maison, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Que dirait-on si on découvrait que Sweetie Belle est un robot? L'accuserait-on de sa mort? D'avoir fait des expériences sur elle, sa propre sœur? D'avoir menti à ses amis? Rarity se pose toutes ces questions. Ses nerfs l'ont lâchés au mauvais moment, mais elle n'en pouvait plus, cela devait finir par arriver.

Si elle avait pu, elle aurait refusé ce robot, elle l'aurait jeté à la casse, pour ne plus jamais la voir. Mais c'était sa sœur, elle l'avait acceptée, et elle ne peut désormais s'y résoudre, surtout après ce que sa sœur a dit. Ces mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

De retour chez elle, Rarity dépose Sweetie dans son lit, et la borde. D'habitude, quand ce robot entre en sommeil, il finit par se réveiller de lui-même, il suffit d'attendre.

Une semaine passe, sans que Sweetie ne montre un seul signe d'activité. Elle ne bouge pas, dans son lit, seule sa respiration lente et régulière vient réellement la différencier d'un cadavre. Heureusement que l'école est finie, sinon cela aurait posé des problèmes concernant l'absence de Sweetie Belle en classe.

Malgré tout, Rarity ne va pas bien. Elle tente de faire avec, de garder espoir, mais elle a du mal, tellement de mal à vivre avec une sorte de sœur mort-vivante.

Elle est dans son atelier, elle prépare des nouvelles tenues, tentant de se noyer dans le travail pour ne penser à rien d'autre. Opal la regarde avec son air neutre, même si cette fois cela semble plus être le fruit d'une véritable émotion que d'une expression habituelle.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte.

"Qui cela peut-il bien être?" s'intrigue Rarity, un léger spasme dû à son état mental assez fragile secouant son œil droit.

Elle s'approche de la porte et ouvre.

"S'lut Rarity, j'espère que j'te dérange pas?"

"Non non, absolument pas Applejack." répond Rarity en tentant un sourire qui ressemble plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. "Comment vas-tu?"

Applejack regarde Rarity en arquant un sourcil devant son spasme, mais elle répond quand même.

"Moi bien, mais ma sœur s'inquiète, ça fait v'la une semaine qu'elle a pas vu Sweetie Belle. On s'demande si tout va bien."

Le spasme de Rarity reprend en entendant ce nom, mais elle fait comme si de rien n'était et lance sa réponse qu'elle a préparée au cas ou.

"Elle est malade, donc elle ne sort pas."

"Oh, j'vois... Pauvre sucre d'orge." se navre Applejack. "Ç'doit être une sacrée maladie pour durer une s'maine."

"Oui, d'ailleurs je viens lui rendre visite pour voir si elle va mieux." dit soudain une voix derrière Applejack.

Cette dernière tourne la tête et aperçoit un poney marron à la crinière bleu derrière elle, portant un chapeau similaire à la fermière.

"Z'êtes le docteur?"

"Parfaitement!" confirme le poney en souriant. "C'est moi qui m'occupe de la maladie de Sweetie Belle, n'est-ce pas Miss Rarity?"

Applejack redirige son regard vers Rarity qui semble complètement choquée, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

Bien sûr qu'elle n'a prévenu aucun médecin, c'est juste une excuse, un vrai médecin auscultant Sweetie aurait été la meilleur manière de tout révéler. Pourtant, elle connait ce poney. C'est lui qui se trouvait près du corps de sa sœur après l'attaque du timberwolf. Il pose un sabot devant sa bouche, avec un air grave, pour signifier à Rarity de ne surtout rien dire et de rentrer dans son jeu.

"O-Oui." balbutie Rarity.

Applejack fronce les sourcils. Quelque chose cloche, elle le sent. Elle se retourne, le poney reprend instantanément sa mine joyeuse, et elle commence à examiner le soi-disant docteur. Elle note sa cutie mark représentant deux marionnettes.

"C'est pas vr'ment une cutie mark de méd'cin ça j'trouve."

"En effet." fait le poney. "Mon premier talent est d'amuser les enfants, c'est pourquoi je me suis spécialisé dans les maladies infantiles. Comme ça, je les soignes et en même temps je les fait rire."

"J'm'rappelle pas vous avoir d'jà vu en ville."

"C'est normal. Techniquement je ne suis que de passage, mais il se trouve que j'ai découvert le problème de Sweetie Belle, et je sais qu'ici ils n'ont pas le remède pour le soigner, alors je viens tous les deux jours depuis Canterlot pour voir si tout se passe bien."

"Pourquoi n'pas l'avoir em'ner directement à Canterlot?"

"C'est une maladie qui se soigne très bien si on a le médicament approprié, pas le peine de la déplacer pour ça." répond t-il d'un ton léger.

Applejack reste suspicieuse face à ce poney. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne l'aime pas. Elle sent qu'il cache quelque chose.

"C'pas pour paraitre désagréable, mais vous semblez louche."

"Ah bon?" fait le poney, feignant l'étonnement à la perfection. "Je suis juste un docteur rendant visite à un patient, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de louche à ça."

Applejack le juge du regard. Il est trop souriant. Ce n'est pas naturel. Elle se retourne vers Rarity qui n'a toujours pas bougée, gardant la même expression.

"Nom d'un foin, qu'est-ce qu'il s'passe ici!?"

Rarity ne répond pas. Cela excède Applejack. Elle force le passage pour rentrer, n'ayant aucun mal à contourner Rarity qui est toujours immobile, les yeux rivés sur le poney. Celui-ci se précipite à la suite d'Applejack, provoquant un grognement de Opal dont les poils se hérissent, alors qu'elle monte les escaliers pour atteindre la chambre de Sweetie Belle.

Elle entre dans la chambre vivement et s'approche du lit où Sweetie est en sommeil. Elle la regarde attentivement. Sweetie dort normalement, ses draps se soulevant et se rabaissant au rythme de sa respiration.

Le docteur entre à sa suite, l'air un peu plus grave.

"Doucement!" chuchote t-il. "Vous allez la réveiller! Elle a besoin de repos!"

Rarity entre à son tour dans le chambre. Applejack est dubitative, rien ne semble étrange chez Sweetie Belle. Et c'est vrai que d'un point de vue extérieur, elle semble parfaitement normale. Une simple pouliche endormie.

"Alors, convaincue?" demande le docteur.

"Tout semble... Normal." admet Applejack.

"Bien. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de calme pour l'ausculter. Miss Rarity, raccompagnez votre amie pendant que je vérifie que tout va bien."

Rarity reprend contenance et essaye de paraitre le plus naturel du monde, ramenant Applejack à la porte. Applejack la suit en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au docteur en sortant de la chambre, celui-ci lui fait "au revoir" du sabot, avant de poser son sac et de chercher dedans.

"J'le trouve bizarre ce docteur."

"Oh c'est juste un poney de Canterlot, ils ont tous l'air un peu différents de nous tu sais."

"Si tu l'dis... J'dois pas avoir l'habitude des gens d'la ville..."

"Sans doutes. Ne t'en fais pas, si il se passait quelque chose, je te le dirais. Je suis ton amie, non?"

Rarity affiche un sourire et parle avec conviction, mais derrière son esprit est sur le point de craquer une fois de plus devant cet horrible mensonge. Pourtant, cela convainc Applejack qui tente un sourire en coin.

"Oui. T'as raison, j'm'en fais pour rien."

Elle rigole.

"J'vais rentrer dire à Apple Bloom c'qui va pas. Tient nous au courant!"

"Aucun soucis!" répond Rarity.

Applejack sort et ferme la porte. Rarity la regarde passer devant la fenêtre en direction de sa ferme, puis soupire de soulagement. Ses pattes arrières tremblent, ses tiques à l'œil reviennent, son cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Opalescence la fixe d'un regard emplit de reproches, mais elle n'y prête pas attention. Elle grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre et entre en trombe dans la chambre. Le "docteur" est penché sur Sweetie Bot.

"Vous lui avez dit la vérité? À votre sœur je parle, pas à cette fermière trop curieuse."

Son ton n'était plus aussi chaleureux. Voir même un peu brusque.

"O-Oui."

"Pourquoi? Je vous avais dit de ne pas le faire!"

Rarity hésite. Puis finalement, tout son stress se transforme tout d'un coup en rage, et elle explose:

"Vous! Pourquoi vous avez fait ça!? Pourquoi lui avoir fait ça!? Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça!?"

Le poney parait surpris, une vraie surprise cette fois.

"Je voulais bien faire. Je pensais que vous préféreriez avoir votre sœur, plutôt qu'elle ne soit morte."

"Mais elle est morte! Ma sœur est morte! Et cette chose, ce robot, n'est pas ma sœur!"

Le poney fronce les sourcils et arrête ce qu'il fait pour regarder Rarity dans les yeux.

"Vous êtes sûre? N'y a t-il eu aucun moment où vous avez vu votre sœur à travers ce "robot", comme vous dites si bien?"

Le souvenir de Sweetie Belle lui disant adieu avant de s'éteindre revient dans la tête de Rarity.

"S-Si... Mais ce n'est que parfois. Le reste du temps elle n'agit pas comme ma sœur."

"C'est parce que le programme n'est pas assez performant pour calquer à la perfection les émotions de votre sœur."

Le poney retourne à sa réparation de Sweetie Belle, fouillant dans son sac.

"Mais j'en ai assez! Je n'en peux plus de la voir alors qu'elle est morte, de mentir à mes amies!"

"Elle n'est pas morte! Croyez-moi, votre sœur est encore vivante quelque part, et c'est ce que je m'efforce de retrouver. Il me faut juste plus de temps pour perfectionner le programme."

"Parlons-en de ce programme! Comment pouvez-vous ramener quelqu'un à la vie? Vous me l'avez dit ce jour là, elle est morte sur le coup!"

Le poney soupire et se tourne vers Rarity.

"Puppet Owner. C'est mon nom. Je travail depuis toujours sur un moyen de ramener les morts auprès de leur famille... Et pour ça je pratique des expériences peu morales, oui, je le reconnais. J'ai pu sauver votre sœur car sa mort était récente et que son corps n'était pas en mauvais état, donc j'ai pu agir vite. Cela vous convient comme réponse?"

Rarity est troublée par la réponse. Il pratique des expériences sur les morts, oui c'est mal, la conscience de Rarity lui hurle que ce poney est dangereux et qu'il faudrait l'arrêter. Pourtant, c'est grâce à lui qu'elle pourrait retrouver sa sœur. Ce n'est pas méchant de vouloir ramener les personnes mortes auprès de ceux qui leurs sont chers, non? Au fond... Ce poney agit pour le bien de tous, non? Rarity doute.

"Je vous conseillerais de ne pas vous approcher." préviens le poney en sortant un genre de cutter. "Ce n'est pas très supportable quand on n'est pas habitué."

"Q-Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire?"

"Accéder à son programme principal, et enlever les informations qui l'ont fait buguer. Après elle fonctionnera comme avant."

Il déploie du sabot le cutter, une longue lame aiguisée qu'il approche de la nuque de Sweetie Belle, toujours endormie.

Rarity se retourne immédiatement. Elle ne veut pas voir ça. Un bruit de déchirement. Rarity essaye de penser à autre chose que l'instant présent dans lequel sa petite sœur robotisée se fait découper la nuque.

Elle entend le docteur manipuler quelque chose dans sa sœur. Son esprit imagine malgré elle un genre de cerveau en métal avec des bouts de vrai cerveau accrochés. La nausée lui monte.

"Et voila!"

Puppet recoud le cou de Sweetie Belle, rangeant ses outils.

"Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille normalement. Ne lui dite plus jamais la vérité. Je corrigerais surement le problème dans une prochaine mise à jour, mais pour l'instant, si vous voulez garder votre petite sœur, ne le dites pas! Et encore une fois, pas un mot à qui que ce soit."

"Compris." répond Rarity en se passant un sabot devant les yeux pour éviter de vomir.

"Vous n'avez pas à me dire merci pour l'instant. Je sais que je vous fais vivre un calvaire, mais c'est nécessaire pour que vous puissiez la retrouver. À ce moment vous pourrez me remercier."

Rarity acquiesce sans le regarder.

"Au revoir."

Il lui tend un sabot.

"Encore désolé."

Elle hésite, puis finalement lui sert le sabot.

"Bonne chance, Miss Rarity."

Rarity ne répond pas. Elle regarde Puppet dans les yeux. Elle ne sait toujours pas si elle à raison de lui faire confiance ou non. Pour l'instant elle a un espoir, celui de retrouver sa sœur, et c'est ce qui suffit à la faire tenir pour l'instant.

Si elle n'était pas autant plongée dans ses pensées et son trouble, elle pourrait sans doute voir l'ombre au fond du regard de Puppet. C'était une tristesse bien plus profonde que la simple compassion qu'il éprouvait pour Rarity.

Trois nouveaux mois se sont écoulés. Sweetie fonctionne à la perfection, elle n'a plus aucun bug. Rarity éprouve toujours des difficultés à la voir comme un robot et en même temps comme sa sœur. Ce sont des mise à jours, elle le conçoit, et c'est sa sœur, elle le conçoit aussi, mais elle n'arrive pas à concilier les deux. Tantôt elle la voit comme sa sœur, et tantôt comme un étrange robot. Question personnalité, Sweetie Bot semble vraiment devenir de plus en plus proche de Sweetie Belle. Elle reprend de mieux en mieux ses traits de caractères, et ses réactions font plus "poney" qu'avant. Tout le monde a cessé de dire qu'elle agissait bizarrement et est persuadé qu'il s'agit bien de la vraie Sweetie Belle.

Rarity aime désormais sa sœur. Elle veut la garder. Rattraper ce qu'elle n'a pas pu faire. Elle sait qu'il va y avoir des problèmes, quand elle grandira par exemple. Sans doute que les robots ne sont pas faits pour grandir. Alors les gens se demanderont pourquoi Sweetie Belle reste une pouliche. Mais pour l'instant elle ne s'en soucie pas. Elle veut juste passer du temps avec sa sœur.

Un jour, alors qu'elle travaillait à sa boutique sur de nouvelles tenues, Rainbow Dash entra sans même frapper.

"Salut Rarity."

"Que puis-je faire pour toi Rainbow Dash?"

"Il faut que tu viennes, Twilight a reçue une lettre de la princesse Celestia qui dit qu'on doit toutes aller à Canterlot le plus vite possible."

"Oh... Et moi qui allait finir cette nouvelle robe."

Elle soupire, mais c'est son amie qui lui demande.

"Bon, très bien, j'arrive."

Sweetie Belle doit être en train de jouer avec Apple Bloom et Scootaloo, elle peut partir l'esprit tranquille. Elle suit Rainbow Dash jusqu'à la gare où l'attendent le reste de ses amies. Twilight parait soucieuse.

"J'espère que ce n'est pas un problème trop grave."

"Non, ne t'en fais pas, la princesse Celestia nous invite juste à prendre le thé!" ironise Dash.

"Oh, chouette! On arrivera pile à l'heure du thé en plus!" s'exclame Pinkie en sautillant.

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'espère qu'on pourra l'arranger facilement."

"Ne t'en fais pas Twilight." rassure Rarity. "Nous sommes toutes là pour aider si besoin."

"Si nous pouvons faire quelque chose, nous le ferons!" surenchérit Fluttershy.

"Voila qui est parlé!" fait Applejack.

Le sifflet du train retentit, annonçant le départ. Toutes montes dans le train pour Canterlot.

"Attendez-moi!"

Spike arrive juste à temps en courant, portant un petit coffret, et saute dans le train qui s'ébranle avant de se mettre en route pour la capitale.

Le château de Canterlot. Dans une grande salle, avec au centre une table ronde, des grandes décorations sur les murs et des vitraux, les princesses Celestia et Luna sont réunies. Cadance s'occupant de l'Empire de Cristal, ne pouvant se déplacer. Twilight et ses amies arrivent.

"Princesses, nous voilà."

"Twilight." dit Celestia. "Merci d'être venue aussi vite."

Twilight s'incline brièvement devant les princesses, puis enchaine immédiatement.

"Quel est le problème?"

"Nous ne savons pas exactement." indique Luna, inquiète. "Mais quelque chose se prépare."

"Quel genre de chose?" demande Applejack.

"Les morts reviennent à la vie." annonce Celestia, la mine grave.

Toutes s'étonnent.

"Oh mon dieu..." tremble Fluttershy. "D-Des zombies?"

"Pas exactement." dit Luna.

"Des poneys disparus ou mort refont subitement surface, en pleine forme, et agissant comme si rien ne s'était passé." continue Celestia. "Quand on leur parle du fait qu'ils sont morts, ils disent qu'ils ne comprennent pas."

"Wow, c'est carrément bizarre!" fait Rainbow Dash.

"Nous ne savons pas si ils ont étés ressuscités, ou encore recréés, ou autre chose. Ils sont là, c'est tout."

"Vous avez une idée de ce qui pourrait en être l'origine?" demande Twilight.

"Un poney semble en être responsable. Une jument de Filly Delphia a reçue une lettre juste après que son petit ami soit revenu à la vie. La lettre précisait de ne pas dire à l'étalon qu'il était mort, souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde à la jument."

Rarity se fige en entendant cela, mais personne ne le remarque. Cette situation est similaire à la sienne. Elle comprend que son cas n'est pas isolé. Puppet semble agir dans tout Equestria, et pas que pour Sweetie Belle.

"Mais comment peut-il s'y prendre?" questionne Twilight.

Celestia remue la tête en signe d'ignorance.

"Nous n'en savons rien. Mais quelqu'un ressuscite les poneys, et il faut l'arrêter au plus vite!"

"Oh je vous en prie! Pour une fois que quelqu'un agit pour le bien de tous, vous pourriez peut-être laisser couler, non?" fait alors une voix.

Tous se tournent vers la porte d'entrée. Puppet Owner se tient dans l'encadrement, souriant, tenant son chapeau dans le sabot.

"Qui êtes-vous!?" interroge immédiatement Luna. "Qui vous a laissé entré?"

"Qui?" répète Puppet en rigolant. "Mais les gardes bien sûr. Quand à savoir qui je suis, et bien je dirais qu'on parlait de moi juste avant."

"C'est vous qui êtes la cause de tout ça!?" lui lance Twilight.

"Mais c'est qu'elle serait presque maline!" réplique Puppet.

Il est totalement différent dans son comportement que quand il était chez Rarity. Celle-ci est d'ailleurs en grand trouble depuis l'arrivée de ce poney dans la salle, et seul Applejack le remarque.

"J'savais bien que quelqu'chose clochait chez ce poney!"

"Tu le connais?" demande Rainbow.

"Il était chez Rarity l'autre jour! Il venait voir Sweetie Belle! Alors c'était donc ça! Apple Bloom me disait que Sweetie Belle agissait bizarrement parfois!"

"Allons Applejack." fait Twilight, semblant ne pas croire son amie. "Il n'y a que les morts qui sont affectés. Cela voudrait dire que Sweetie Belle serait morte. Rarity ne nous aurait jamais caché ça, n'est-ce pas?"

Tout en parlant, elle se tourne vers Rarity qui a les yeux écarquillés. Les autres se mettent à la regarder à leur tour. Rarity est complètement désemparée. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire, comment expliquer, se justifier. Alors que les larmes lui viennent aux yeux, elle se contente de dire, toute tremblante, en regardant Twilight:

"Elle agit presque comme Sweetie Belle... C'est elle... Elle est encore vivante..."

Toutes les autres n'en reviennent pas de ces mots. Rarity leur a menti durant tout ce temps. Pire que tout, Sweetie Belle serait morte!?

Puppet se contente de rire, avant d'enchainer.

"Elle a voulu revoir sa sœur, et c'est bien normal. Et elle continuera à la revoir. Tout le monde pourra agir comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si personne n'était mort, si j'obtiens ce que je veux."

"Et qu'est-ce donc?" interroge Celestia en le toisant du regard.

"La magie alicorne. Vous voyez, les cadavres les plus faciles à ressusciter sont ceux des licornes car ils accumulent encore de la magie. Mais au delà de quelques mois, on ne peut plus rien faire, le cadavre est perdu. Mais la magie alicorne devrait pouvoir me permettre de remonter plus loin, bien plus loin."

Twilight bouillonne en voyant l'état de son amie. Rarity a dû s'asseoir, ayant du mal à respirer à cause du stress et se tient la tête, les larmes aux yeux, complètement dépassées par la situation. Tout ça à cause de ce poney. Twilight fait volte-face et lui hurle:

"Dans quel but faites-vous ça!?"

"Pour que personne ne soit triste bien sûr. Plus de morts, plus de peine, et tout le..."

Mais Twilight l'interrompt.

"Plus de peine!? Vous vous fichez de moi!? Regardez mon ami! Regardez dans quel état vous l'avez mise!"

"Ressusciter les morts ne sera jamais une solution." ajoute Luna. "Une vie est faite pour disparaitre, à trop vivre on sombre dans la folie. La mort fait partie de la vie."

"Est-ce qu'une vie est faite pour disparaitre à six ans?" interroge Puppet, semblant s'énerver. "Vous devriez me comprendre mieux que quiconque, vous les princesses immortelles qui voient leurs sujets se succéder les uns après les autres!"

"J'ignore vos motivations." répond Celestia, haussant légèrement le ton. "Mais aller à l'encontre de la nature brisera l'équilibre même du monde, et je ne parle pas de la surpopulation que cela engendrerait!"

"De toutes façons, je ne vous demande pas votre avis."

Puppet sort de son chapeau une petite télécommande. Il appuie rapidement sur plusieurs boutons. Derrière lui, par la porte, arrivent alors deux gardes.

"Gardes! Arrêtez-le!" ordonne Luna.

Les gardes ne cillent même pas et passent devant Puppet qui remet son chapeau, ne semblant même pas le remarquer, se dirigeant vers les princesses.

"Que faites-vous? Je vous ai dit de l'arrêter!"

Celestia fronce les sourcils. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, les gardes bondissent sur les princesses. Celestia esquive en s'envolant, ayant comprit au dernier moment, mais Luna se fait complètement prendre au dépourvu et les gardes la plaquent au sol violemment.

"Vous n'avez même pas pensé à me demander comment je ressuscitais les morts." soupir Puppet. "Vous me décevez princesses."

"Il... Il utilise la robotique." fait alors une voix tremblante.

Toutes se tournent vers Rarity qui essuie ses yeux en larmes, reniflant.

"Il met des pièces mécaniques dans les corps, elles remplacent ce qui ne marche plus."

"Et il peut les contrôler." conclut Celestia, toujours en l'air.

"Remplacer ces gardes à été si facile." rigole le poney. "Vous ne vous en êtes même pas rendues compte."

"Ils restent des êtres vivants!" crie alors Luna avec sa voix amplifiée, ses yeux devenant blancs.

Elle génère une explosion magique repoussant les deux gardes sur elle, et se relève.

"Vous jouez avec la vie! Et pour cela, nous ne vous pardonnerons jamais!"

"Je n'attends pas de pardon." réplique le poney. "J'attends juste ma sœur, ou plutôt c'est elle qui m'attend, et je suis déjà bien trop en retard."

À ces mots, les vitraux de la pièce se brisent, laissant entrés une dizaine de pégases qui plongent tous sur Celestia qui se fait surprendre et mettre au sol à son tour, les dix pégases la maintenant fermement.

D'autres poneys débarquent par toutes les portes, certains sont des gardes, d'autres des poney ou licornes tout à fait ordinaires. Tous se jettent sur Luna qui se fait submergée et immobilisée.

Celestia relève la tête, seule partie de son corps qu'elle peut bouger, et fixe Puppet d'un regard méprisant.

"Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça!"

"Mais bien sûr que si. Par contre, vous, à vrai dire je n'en sais rien."

"Aller les filles! C'est à nous!" fait soudainement Twilight.

Puppet se retourne pour les regarder.

"Je vous avais presque oublié avec tout ça. Que comptez-vous faire?" lance t-il avec un sourire.

"Vous arrêter!" réplique la licorne.

Puppet a envie de rigoler, mais il remarque quelque chose qui lui coupe cette envie. Chacune porte un collier. Son élément de l'harmonie.

"Aller Twilight!" encourage Spike dans un coin de la pièce, un coffret vide à ses pieds. Twilight lui avait dit d'emporter les éléments au cas où, et cela avait été finalement utile.

"Espèce de sales petites...!" commence Puppet, mais déjà Twilight active les éléments de l'harmonie.

Elles se mettent toutes à léviter, leur collier étincelant de mille feux, reliées par un arc-en-ciel. Les yeux de Twilight deviennent blanc.

Puppet montre les dents. Il ne peut pas échouer ici. Pas aussi bêtement. Le rayon va s'occuper de lui si ça continue, et sans ordres, ses robots redeviendront inoffensifs! Il cherche un moyen de s'en sortir, cherchant frénétiquement une issue du regard. Soudain il pose ses yeux sur quelque chose. Il se remet à sourire, puis à rire d'un grand rire fou.

"Je crois que quelqu'un vous demande, Miss Rarity!"

Rarity ouvre les yeux, suivie par les autres, alors que le rayon charge toujours. Sweetie Belle se trouve dans l'encadrement de la porte, marchant lentement, semblant à peine consciente.

Puppet avait prévu son coup à l'avance en faisant se rassembler à Canterlot la plupart de ses robots, pour avoir un soutient. Sweetie Belle avait fait partie du lot, mais il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Et lorsqu'il avait ordonné à ses robots d'attaquer les princesses, Sweetie avait reçue l'ordre comme tous les autres.

"Si vous m'arrêtez, c'en est fini de votre sœur! Adieu Sweetie Belle!"

Bien sûr, c'est un mensonge. Les robots survivraient sans lui, ils sont autonomes, mais il essaye de les déstabiliser, et cela marche.

Rarity doute. Son élément grésille, puis cesse complètement de briller, rompant l'arc-en-ciel et le chargement du rayon.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'passe encore!?" peste Applejack.

"J-Je ne veux pas que Sweetie Belle disparaisse." sanglote Rarity.

Sweetie Belle entend les mots de sa sœur et tourne la tête vers elle. Ses yeux semblent vides. Sa bouche pend dans le vide, entrouverte. Sa voix est celle du robot.

"Ra-a-a-a-a-a-arity?-y?-y?"

Puppet grimace un peu, semblant contrarié. Il s'approche de Sweetie Bot.

"Normalement tout est censé marché normalement maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle bug?"

Twilight tape férocement du sabot.

"Nous sommes encore là!"

"Euh... Twilight?" fait la voix de Rainbow Dash qui semble légèrement à bout de souffle. "Tu devrais peut-être faire attention."

Twilight se retourne et constate avec horreur que toutes ses amies ont étés immobilisées par des poneys ressuscités. Chacune est maintenue au sol par deux poneys. Quatre poneys se dirigent vers la licorne violette qui recule, dos au mur.

"Ra-a-a-a-a-a-arity." répète le robot.

Puppet a un spasme à la lèvre supérieur. Pourquoi ce robot à t-il un problème? Tout est censé être arrangé! Si jamais le robot ne marche pas correctement, son plan ne sert à rien.

"Commande vocale activé." énonce t-il à voix haute sans même se soucier des poneys qui fondent sur Twilight pour l'immobiliser à son tour. "Description orale du problème demandée."

Les yeux de Sweetie Belle deviennent rouges l'espace d'un instant, puis elle reprend de sa voix de robot:

"Conflit d'ordre inconnu. Conflit d'ordre inconnu."

Elle répète cette phrase en boucle. À mesure qu'elle la répète, une larme commence à couler de son œil droit. Puis soudain, Sweetie Belle parle de sa voix normale, hurlant de désespoir:

"Rarity! Arrête-le!"

Avant de recommencer son speech robotique. Elle tremble de tout son corps.

Rarity, toujours maintenue au sol par deux poneys, regarde sa sœur, avec une tristesse infinie dans les yeux.

"Elle à raison Rarity." fait Fluttershy tremblante.

"Il faut l'arrêter!" enchaine Pinkie.

"Il va transformer tout Equestria en robot si ça continue!" dit Rainbow.

"Si vous vous mettez ensemble, vous pouvez le vaincre!" ajoute Spike depuis un coin de la pièce qu'il juge sûr.

"Réfléchis une seconde Rarity! Est-ce qu'c'est comme ça qu'tu veux voir ta sœur!? Elle n'contrôle même plus ses actions!" lance Applejack.

Les derniers mots d'Applejack résonnent dans sa tête. Sa sœur est en vie, oui, mais elle est manipulée par ce poney. Elle doit l'arrêter. Peut-être que sa sœur disparaitra, mais elle ne peut pas la laisser se faire manipuler!

Elle cligne des yeux pour sécher ses dernières larmes, avant de faire un hochement de tête à Applejack, signifiant qu'elle est prête.

"Twilight! On y va!"

Twilight, tenue immobile par quatre poneys, relève la tête vers ses amies, puis souris avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer. Les éléments se réactivent, et cette fois, tout se passe normalement. L'arc-en-ciel se forme, les colliers étincellent.

Puppet, qui regardait toujours Sweetie Belle sans comprendre que la conscience de la licorne se battait contre l'intelligence artificielle, se retourne brusquement en entendant les mots d'Applejack. Il voit l'arc-en-ciel se former.

Le pouvoir des éléments repousse les poneys qui maintenaient les juments au sol. Ces dernières lévitent à quelques centimètres du sol. L'arc-en-ciel finit de se former. Rarity ouvre les yeux pour jeter un regard froid et dur à Puppet, regard que celui-ci lui rend. Elle lâche, d'une voix emplie de rage:

"Plus jamais tu ne touchera à ma sœur ou à mes amies!"

Le rayon multicolore fonce droit sur Puppet, le transformant quasi instantanément en statue de pierre. Juste avant, son expression s'adoucit et un sourire triste apparait sur son visage.

"Désolé petite sœur..." pense t-il. "Je n'ai pas pu te ramener. Tous ces poneys m'en ont empêchés. Quel dommage, il m'aurait juste fallu la magie alicorne et tu aurais pu revenir. Adieu."

L'arc-en-ciel cesse. Les jument atterrissent sur le sol en douceur, exceptée Rainbow Dash qui préfère rester en l'air. Tous les robots présents reprennent leur semblant de conscience. Ceux qui stoppaient les princesses s'écartent soudainement, ne comprenant pas comment ils en sont venus à agir de manière aussi irrespectueuse envers les princesses. La plupart se demandent ce qu'ils font ici.

Rarity se précipite sur sa sœur pour la serrée dans ses pattes, et cette dernière lui rend son étreinte.

Les princesses se relèvent et s'approchent des juments.

"Merci à vous toutes." fait Celestia. "Une fois de plus vous avez empêché une catastrophe."

"Equestria peut compter sur nous pour arrêter les ennuis!" réplique Rainbow Dash en tapant dans son sabot, comme prête à en découdre de nouveau.

Twilight regarde la statue de Puppet, avec un regard triste.

"Un problème Twilight?" demande Luna.

"Je ne sais pas... Même si il a fait du mal au gens, j'ai l'impression que son geste ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention..."

"Quelque chose a dû l'aveugler à un moment donné." répond Celestia avec sagesse. "C'est pour cela qu'il s'est écarté du droit chemin malgré de bonnes intentions."

"La question est: que va t-on faire de tous ces robots?" ajoute Spike qui en a profiter pour revenir maintenant que l'endroit est devenu sûr.

"Malgré qu'ils ont un jour été des poneys, aujourd'hui ce sont des aberrations." explique Celestia. "Il va falloir les désactiver un par un."

Twilight jette un regard inquiet à Rarity qui semble discuter avec Sweetie Belle. Puis elle reporte son attention sur Celestia.

"Ne pourrait-on pas faire une exception...?"

Celestia penche la tête en avant pour regarder son élève droit dans les yeux, son visage en face du sien.

"Twilight, je comprends que tu veuille éviter à ton amie un dur moment. Mais sa sœur est morte, et rien ne pourra le changer. Il ne faut pas laisser dans un doux rêve pour lui cacher une trop dure réalité. Plus nous attendrons, plus il sera dur de les séparer."

"D'accord... Mais..."

"Sweetie Belle!" hurle soudain Rariry.

Tous les poneys présents se tournent vers elle. Sweetie Belle franchit la porte en galopant et s'enfuit, Rarity tendant un sabot vers elle, les larmes aux yeux.

"Il faut la rattraper!" ordonne Celestia.

Les gardes qui ont été manipulés obéissent sans hésiter et partent à la poursuite de la pouliche, passant devant Rarity qui affiche un inexplicable petit sourire heureux.

Elle sourit à cause de ce qu'elles se sont dit juste avant, quand elles se sont serrées dans les pattes l'une de l'autre.

"Sweetie Belle, merci d'avoir été là!"

"Rarity... Je suis morte...?"

"Oui." pleur Rarity en serrant sa sœur. "Mais tu es toujours vivante. Tu es un robot, mais aussi ma sœur. Et c'est pour ça que tu vas devoir fuir."

"Mais... Pourquoi?" demande Sweetie avant d'enchainer d'une voix robotique: "Taux d'inquiétude en augmentation."

La description vocale n'a pas été désactivée avant que Puppet ne soit emprisonné, et seule sa voix peut l'enlever. Alors la partie robot de sa sœur continue à donner des informations sur le système. Mais Rarity n'y prête pas attention.

"Les autres vont vouloir te désactiver. Je ne veux pas te perdre de nouveau. Alors fuit. Galope sans t'arrêter. Oublie tout ce que j'ai pu te dire: tu es parfaitement capable de te débrouiller toute seule. Une fois que tu sera en sécurité, trouve quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi, demande de l'aide aux gens, mais méfie-toi quand même. Et vie ta vie, cette vie qui t'as été redonnée malgré mon erreur."

"Forte émotion présente." annonce le robot. "Je ne veux pas te quitter Rarity!"

"Il va le falloir. Alors va, ma sœur. Vite!"

Sweetie Belle lâche sa sœur, et fait quelques pas vers la porte, puis tourne la tête vers sa sœur qui lui indique d'un mouvement de tête, avec le sourire et les larmes aux yeux, de continuer. Sweetie Belle quitte du regard sa sœur pour la dernière fois et s'élance dans le couloir.

Les gardes la prennent en chasse. Elle parvient à sortir du palais et déambule à toutes pattes dans les rues de la ville, cherchant un endroit où se cacher. Elle n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter, les gardes sont à ses trousses. Elle sort de la ville, trébuche, et son petit corps mi-robot, mi-poney rebondit sur quelques mètres, avant de basculer par dessus la falaise, la faisant chuter dans le vide dans un cri d'effroi.

Elle s'écrase plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas, s'assommant dans un "klong" métallique, son corps glissant derrière un rocher la cachant des gardes qui perdent sa trace. La chute n'a pas été sans dommages. Deux pattes sont cassées, sa nuque aussi a été touchée, son système est à nu, révélant le réseau qui la parcours. Une de ses pattes est presque entièrement robotique.

Ses batteries, qui normalement se rechargent à l'énergie solaire, se vident désormais, percée. Plusieurs heures après, elle se réveille.

Redémarrage système. Programme SW-alpha_00. 128. bot . Restauration mémoire en cours. Erreur détectée dans le processus de mouvements. Impossibilité de réparation automatique. Autonomie restante: 4 heures. Algorithme de pensées et émotions lancé.

Sweetie Belle se met en position assise, tentant de faire le point.

"Je ne suis rien. Je pensais vivre. Je ne suis pas vivant...e?"

"Conflit grammatical détecté."

"Un robot, une jument."

Elle se sent faible. Très faible.

"J'ai tout perdu... Ma sœur... Mes amies... Ma vie."

"Alimentation défectueuse. Extinction du système en cours."

"C'est fini... Plus personne ne viendra me sauver."

"Processeurs principaux éteints."

"Rarity..."

"Arrêt du système."


	2. 2 - Où est passée Sweetie Belle?

Chapitre 2 - Où est passée Sweetie Belle?

Pour Rarity, sa sœur s'en était sortie, et elle prie pour qu'elle réussisse à survivre en bonne santé, qu'elle trouve quelqu'un pour s'occuper de sa fragile petite sœur.

Pour ses amies, Sweetie Belle s'était enfuie, disparue sans laisser de trace. Bien sûr, Celestia avait lancée des recherches, mais toutes espéraient secrètement que les recherches ne mènent à rien, que Sweetie Belle puisse vivre.

Et enfin, pour le reste de Ponyville...

"Il va falloir que quelqu'un lui annonce..." dit tristement Twilight.

Toutes les six ainsi que Spike sont dans la bibliothèque, le lendemain des événements, après être retournés à Ponyville. Ils discutent de la manière dont il faut annoncer la nouvelle à Ponyville, et plus spécialement aux deux amies de Sweetie Belle.

Il a été convenu de dire qu'elle était morte, et de ne rien dire sur le fait qu'elle a été transformée en robot ou qu'elle s'est enfuit. De toutes façons, si elle revient, elle sera désactivée...

"J'peux m'en occuper..." se propose Applejack. "J'lui dirais en même temps qu'à Apple Bloom... P't-être que si elles l'apprennent ensembles, ça pass'ra mieux."

"Je vais venir avec toi, AJ." ajoute Rainbow Dash. "Scootaloo aura besoin de quelqu'un pour la soutenir."

Twilight ferme les yeux en réfléchissant. Elle plisse les paupières. Comment en est-on arrivé là? Alors qu'elle réfléchit, elle entend les pleurs de Fluttershy. La pauvre pégase est inconsolable. La mort d'une pouliche aussi douce que Sweetie Belle, c'est plus qu'elle ne peut en tenir. À côté, Rarity est inexplicablement calme. Elle n'a pas l'air très triste, voir rassurée. Elle tente même de réconforter Fluttershy. Ce qu'elle a traversée avec une sœur robotique est difficile à comprendre, et Twilight sait bien que cela échappe à sa compréhension. C'est pourquoi elle ne s'attarde pas tellement sur son expression actuelle, mais plus sur ses paroles et ses actes. Si son amie dit qu'elle va bien et que tout porte à le croire, alors tout ce qu'elle peut faire c'est croire en elle.

Twilight rouvre les yeux.

"Bonne chance Applejack et Rainbow Dash. Et bon courage."

"Merci Twilight." répond la fermière.

"Merci." ajoute la pégase.

"Pinkie Pie, je compte sur toi pour réconforter les poneys." fait Twilight en se tournant vers le poney rose, désignant d'un coup d'œil qu'elle parle en particulier de Rarity et Fluttershy.

"Pas de soucie Twilight!" répond Pinkie en souriant. "J'ai justement appris de nouveaux tours hilarant à Gummy!"

Pinkie relève sa queue, révélant l'alligator suspendu à cette dernière par sa mâchoire. Gummy semble aussi réactif qu'à l'habitude, et cligne des yeux en différé.

Ce geste, semblant anodin, est pourtant remarqué par Rarity. C'est exactement le même que celui de Sweetie Belle le jour où elle est morte. Pourtant, elle ne pleur pas en y repensant. Sa sœur est quelque part dans Equestria, en bonne santé, elle en est persuadée, alors elle n'a plus de raison de s'en faire. Cette similitude de Gummy la fait même sourire.

Twilight sourit.

"Merci vous toutes. C'est une dur épreuve, et j'aimerais rester à vos côtés, mais Princess Celestia et Princess Luna ont besoin de moi. Vu que même des robots ont été trouvés au sein des gardes, on ne peut pas vraiment demander à d'autres gardes de tuer leurs anciens collègues, même si ils sont... déjà morts."

Twilight grimace un peu en prononçant ces deux derniers mots. Elle sait que Celestia a raison, et qu'il faut les désactiver car ce sont des aberrations poneysques, mais elle trouve extrêmement cruel de devoir séparer de nouveau des proches. La mort a déjà touchée les proches des robots, et ils ont eu l'espoir de pouvoir continuer à vivre avec eux, et c'est elle qui doit leur dire que ce n'était qu'un doux rêve, et qu'il faut y renoncer. Le pire est que les robots, pour la plupart, ne se souviennent même pas d'être morts. Ils agissent normalement car ils pensent qu'ils sont normaux, et qu'ils vont continuer leur vie. Comment annoncer à un poney que sa vie n'existe déjà plus? Et qu'en plus, il va devoir mourir à nouveau? Tous les projets que ces poneys avaient peut-être, leurs rêves, c'est elle, Twilight, qui va devoir leur enlever.

Elle ne veut pas. Elle ne veut pas ainsi apporter la tristesse. Mais elle doit le faire, car personne d'autre ne pourra, alors elle garde la tête haute, même si elle ne souhaite qu'une chose: abandonner.

"Ç'va aller Twilight?" demande la fermière.

"Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas." répond Twilight, ne voulant pas que ses amies se fassent du soucis pour elle alors qu'elles ont déjà leurs problèmes.

Applejack regarde Twilight avec inquiétude. À vrai dire, toutes ont les yeux fixés sur Twilight. Spike également.

"Spike, je te confie la bibliothèque et Olowiscious."

"Bien reçu chef!" fait Spike en faisant un garde-à-vous, souriant.

Twilight sourit gentiment.

"Bonne chance à vous toutes."

"Toi aussi Twilight." répondent toutes les autres.

Twilight sort alors de la bibliothèque, partant pour la gare de Ponyville, suivie par Applejack et Rainbow Dash qui, elles, vont vers la ferme de la famille Apple, ou plus précisément la cabane des Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Les autres restent à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque. Spike pourrait peut-être se révéler bon pour remonter le moral, qui sait? En tout cas, Pinkie aura surement besoin d'aide.

"Dooooonc... Comment on leur annonce?" demande Rainbow Dash d'un voix hésitante, volant à côté de Applejack.

"J'en sais rien..." répond celle-ci en soupirant. "J'ai peur d'leur réaction. Ce n'sont qu'des pouliches, et r'garde c'qu'on va leur dire..."

"On va devoir rester prêt d'elles pour les soutenir. Il ne faudra pas les laisser seules."

Applejack jette en regard à moitié étonné à Rainbow.

"J'te savais pas si mature."

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois?" fait la pégase bombant le torse. "Je sais m'adapter à toutes les situations, même les plus durs!"

Applejack ne peut s'empêcher d'échapper un petit rire. Au moins, cela détend un peu l'atmosphère. Mais elle est vite rappelée à la réalité: La cabane des Cutie Mark Crusaders est proche.

À l'intérieur, Apple Bloom et Scootaloo sont assises devant leur table. Applebloom à les pattes sur la table, tandis que Scootaloo à carrément la tête posée dessus, sur le côté.

"Mais enfin! Où est-ce qu'elle est allée hier Sweetie Belle!?" s'exclame soudain Scootaloo en se redressant, levant les sabots en l'air.

"J'en sais rien..." répond mollement Apple Bloom, la tête appuyée sur ses sabots. "À peine on avait tourné la tête quand on a décidé d'obtenir des cutie mark de tailleurs de haies qu'elle a disparue..."

"Mais elle est en retard! D'habitude on se réunit tous les jours à la même heure ici! Ça va faire une heure!"

"P'têtre que Rarity a besoin d'elle..."

Scootaloo se gratte le menton avec un sabot, réfléchissant. Puis soudain, elle prend un air de conspiratrice et se penche en avant, chuchotant.

"Ou alors, peut-être qu'elle a obtenue sa cutie mark et qu'elle veut nous le cacher."

Apple Bloom roule des yeux au ciel.

"Tu t'imagines trop d'histoire Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle nous l'aurait dit... Notre but c'est d'avoir une cutie mark, pas forcément de l'avoir en même temps, même si ce s'rait mieux..."

Mais la pégase n'en démord pas.

"Ou alors, peut-être que..."

Mais elle est soudain interrompue par Applejack qui toque à la porte.

"Apple Bloom? Scootallo? Vous êtes là?"

"Entre, grande sœur." répond Apple Bloom en se redressant soudainement, semblant plus intéressée par ce qui va arriver que par les théories farfelues de Scootaloo.

Applejack ouvre la porte et entre, suivit par Rainbow Dash qui s'est posée pour passer par la porte.

"C'était bien à Canterlot hier?" demande Apple Bloom, sachant que sa sœur est partie hier à la capitale.

Applejack et Rainbow Dash s'échangent un regard gêné. Applejack prend la parole, parlant d'une voix qu'elle veut douce.

"Pas particulièrement... Il s'est passé quelqu'chose de grave."

"Ça concerne Sweetie Belle." ajoute Rainbow, essayant d'être la moins brutale possible.

"Elle a fait une bêtise?" demande Scootaloo.

Applejack fait "non" de la tête.

"Il lui est arrivé quelque chose..." répond Rainbow, ne sachant vraiment pas comment annoncer ça, fuyant le regard des pouliches.

Apple Bloom penche la tête sur le côté, semblant inquiète, imitée par Scootaloo.

"Elle va bien?" demande Apple Bloom en fixant sa sœur droit dans les yeux.

Applejack la regarde aussi. Cela lui brise le cœur, mais il le faut. Elle prend une grande inspiration, espérant se donner une once de courage, puis annonce:

"Les filles... Sweetie Belle est..."

Morte... Voila le premier mot qui lui vient à l'esprit.

"Je suis morte." se dit-elle en boucle.

Mais alors pourquoi pense t-elle? La mort, ce n'est pas la fin de tout? Comment peut-on encore penser en étant mort? Et quelle est cette étrange impression? Ce n'est pas la mort, mais pas la vie pour autant. On dirait un entre-deux. Comme si elle est consciente d'être en vie tout en étant morte. Un sentiment étrange.

Le plus étrange reste cette lumière qu'elle aperçoit. D'abords floue, puis plus nette. Elle est allongée. Elle ne sait pas sur quoi. Elle ne sent pas la surface sur laquelle elle repose. À vrai dire, elle n'a aucune sensation extérieure.

Au dessus d'elle, des outils. Beaucoup d'outils. Elle veut regarder ce qu'il y a autour, mais elle est même incapable de bouger ses yeux. C'est comme si son corps n'est plus le sien, qu'elle est désormais un simple spectateur de ce qui lui arrive. Son regard est bloqué sur une grosse clef à molette au dessus de sa tête.

"Je suis vivante?" pense t-elle. "Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger?"

Sa mémoire revient.

"La chute. Je me suis blessée! Je suis paralysée?"

Avec tout ce qui lui est arrivée récemment, la pauvre Sweetie Belle ne se souvient pas qu'elle est un robot. C'est trop récent pour qu'elle s'y soit habitué. Alors elle pense encore comme une pouliche qui se croit pouliche.

Et avant que ce fragment de mémoire ne lui revienne, Sweetie est dérangée dans ses réflexions par l'apparition dans son champs de vision d'un poney. Marron, à la crinière rouge, portant un chapeau comme Applejack. Une licorne.

"Désolé petite." fait-il, navré, en regardant les yeux immobiles de Sweetie Belle. "Dis-toi que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Tu n'auras pas mal."

La corne du poney s'illumine de marron, et une lame sort alors, et Sweetie Belle se voit basculer sur le côté, dos au poney.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire!? Pourquoi il a sorti une lame!?"

La peur grimpe dans la pouliche. Quelque chose d'horrible va se passer, elle le sent. Mais elle ne peut pas bouger pour s'enfuir. Son regard est bloqué sur le mur devant son museau.

Elle entend un bruit de déchirure, quelque chose que l'on ouvre. Un bruit émane alors de derrière elle, très proche. Un genre de grésillement électrique.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait!?" panique Sweetie Belle. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dit que ça ne ferait pas mal!? De quoi il a parlé!?"

Le grésillement s'intensifie. Cela rappelle quelque chose à Sweetie Belle.

"On dirait le bruit d'un... robot."

Si elle pouvait, elle écarquillerait les yeux. Elle se rappelle de tout. Ce qui s'est passé avec Puppet Owner, sa chute, le fait qu'elle soit un robot.

"C-C'est moi qu'il a coupé!? I-Il m'a ouvert!?"

Elle essaye de bouger, mais rien n'y fait. Son corps n'existe plus. Elle ne le sent pas.

"C'est bon, c'est finit petite."

Sweetie Belle ouvre alors soudain les yeux et se redresse brutalement, haletante et terrifiée. Elle est dans une autre pièce, sur un lit. Elle sent parfaitement son corps et peut le bouger normalement, mais ce n'est pas ce qui la préoccupe.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Un rêve? Un horrible cauchemar? Tout paraissait si réel.

Elle essaye de reprendre son souffle et de calmer son cœur qui bat la chamade.

"Ça va petite?"

Sweetie Belle sursaute et tourne la tête. La licorne est là, assise face à la seule fenêtre de la pièce, regardant par celle-ci le ciel d'un air calme, perdu dans ses pensées.

Sweetie le regarde. Il ne semble pas agressif. Elle tente de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

"Ce n'était pas un rêve, au cas où tu te demanderais."

"Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait?" demande Sweetie belle en reculant dans son lit, encore apeurée.

"Tu es un robot, enfin un hybride robot/poney. Tu le sais déjà, non?" dit-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

Son regard n'est pas méchant. Il est compatissant.

Sweetie Belle repense à ses souvenirs.

"Alors... C'est vrai?" demande t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elle espérait que ce soit juste un rêve, que sa sœur ne lui ait pas réellement avoué qu'elle était un robot, qu'elle soit toujours Sweetie Belle, la petite licorne habitant Ponyville.

"Hélas. Tu es morte, et tu as été ressuscitée, autant t'y faire tout de suite car tu restera comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ta vie."

Malgré le fait qu'il comprend la situation de Sweetie Belle, ce poney ne fait rien pour lui rendre les choses plus faciles.

"Si tu n'acceptes pas ça maintenant, je te désactiverais, car ton avenir ne sera constitué que de moments comme ça."

Sweetie Belle regarde le poney, la bouche entrouverte, le regard désespéré, prête à pleurer. Mais la dernière phrase du poney sonne comme une menace, et elle se retient de pleurer avec grand mal.

"Tu peux pleurer. Si tu pleurs, c'est que tu l'accepte. Ce que je ne veux pas, c'est que tu refuse de l'admettre."

Sweetie explose en larme. Elle pleur, encore et encore. Elle a vraiment tout perdu. Sa vie n'est plus qu'une imitation de ce qu'elle était, ses amies veulent la capturer pour l'arrêter. Sa sœur lui a dit de fuir, et de vivre... loin d'elle. Elle se prend la tête dans ses sabots et sanglote pendant plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles le poney ne bouge pas devant sa fenêtre. Puis il prend la parole:

"Tu es morte petite... Non pas une fois, mais deux. Ta chute de la falaise t'a coupée tes batteries, et tu es morte une seconde fois. J'ai dû les changer, puis une fois que ton programme a été relancé, j'ai été chercher une fois de plus ta vie. C'est pour ça que tu as vue le début de l'opération. C'était simplement ton programme qui a enregistré tout ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment. Tu n'étais même pas consciente, ce n'est qu'un souvenir de quelque chose que tu n'as pas vécu toi-même."

Le poney tourne la tête vers Sweetie Belle qui a réussie à sécher un peu ses larmes, même si elles continuent à couler.

"Pourquoi je te dis ça? Parce qu'il faut que tu prennes conscience de plusieurs choses. Je ne t'ai ramené à la vie que parce que tu étais déjà un robot. Je ne le ferais pas pour tes proches. Concernant tes batteries, je n'ai qu'un vieux modèle peu adapté, alors tu devra souvent les recharger. Elles marchent à l'énergie solaire, et dans les cas extrêmes à la magie."

Sweetie Belle se calme petit à petit. Elle commence à encaisser le choc, même si ce n'est pas définitif. Elle pleurera encore sur ces choses là à l'avenir sans doutes, mais pour l'instant elle a réussi à se calmer. Elle parvient alors à prononcer ces mots:

"Q-Qui êtes vous...?"

Le poney sourit, heureux de voir que Sweetie Belle a réussi à passer cette première étape.

"Puppet Care. Tu connais déjà mon frère, Puppet Owner, c'est lui qui t'as ramené en premier à la vie. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne partage pas vraiment son point de vue, ni son envie de voler la magie alicorne, ou même de ressusciter des morts. Quel est ton nom à toi petite?"

"Sweetie... Sweetie Belle." renifle t-elle.

Elle s'assoit dans son lit, essayant de se mettre dans une position qui lui assure de tenir sur ses pattes tremblantes.

"Une vie pas facile t'attends Sweetie Belle. Tu vas devoir lutter contre ce monde qui nous méprise, par peur."

La pouliche regarde la licorne face à la fenêtre. Elle remarque alors que la patte avant gauche de celle-ci possède un bout de peau manquant, révélant une patte mécanique. Voila pourquoi le "nous".

"V-Vous êtes aussi un robot?" demande Sweetie Belle.

"Hm?" fait Puppet en regardant Sweetie, puis il remarque qu'elle regarde sa patte. "Ah, non, pas vraiment. Disons que c'est plus un membre robotique. Je ne suis pas mort. D'ailleurs, le morceau de peau qui manque est sur toi désormais. Je n'avais rien d'autre pour refermer l'ouverture dans ta nuque. Cela ne se voit pas tant que tu ne soulève pas ta crinière."

Sweetie se tâte instinctivement la nuque. Effectivement, elle sent bien que quelque chose est différent du reste. Une texture moins soyeuse que son propre pelage bien entretenu. Elle a un morceau de quelqu'un d'autre sur elle.

"Surcharge émotionnelle." fait-elle soudainement d'une voix robotique.

Sweetie Belle se couvre la bouche avec ses propres sabots, surprise par ce qu'elle vient de dire contre sa volonté, avant de se souvenir de ce qu'un de ses sabots vient de toucher. Elle l'éloigne alors de sa bouche avec un peu de dégoût.

"Voila un des problèmes que tu vas avoir. Je ne sais pourquoi, la description orale du système a été activée. Alors parfois, tes états émotionnels, ou bien ton état physique, seront décrits. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, mais tu es dans une forme trop perfectionnée du système de mon frère, et je ne peux pas aller trop loin sans risquer d'endommager quelque chose de vital. J'ai pu baisser la sensibilité, mais il y aura des fois où le filtre sautera."

Sweetie Belle enlève son sabot de sa bouche. Sa respiration commence à s'accélérer. Elle recommence à paniquer. Les larmes lui viennent de nouveau.

"Pleurs petite, autant que tu veux. Et quand tu voudra arrêter de pleurer et aller de l'avant, dis-le moi."

Apple Bloom regarde sa sœur avec la tête sur le côté, les yeux plissés et la bouche entrouverte, comme si elle croyait avoir mal entendu. Scootaloo à les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

"Est-ce que tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire, grand sœur...?" demande lentement Apple Bloom.

Applejack s'approche de sa sœur et la prend dans ses pattes et la serre contre elle.

"Sweetie Belle est morte..." répète la fermière avec la voix brisée et les larmes aux yeux.

Apple Bloom écarquille les yeux alors que des larmes viennent d'elle même.

"Mais... Comment...?" demande t-elle désespérément avant de se mettre à pleurer dans les pattes de sa sœur.

"Un accident... Un terrible accident." explique sa sœur, retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes.

Scootaloo, elle, est complètement figée. Les larmes coulent de ses yeux depuis la répétition d'Applejack. Rainbow Dash s'approche d'elle, esquisse un geste, hésitante, sans savoir comment réagir, puis finalement passe un sabot autour de Scootaloo et la serre contre elle. La pouliche se met alors à étreindre la pégase de toutes ses forces tout en sanglotant contre elle.

Au dehors, la pluie se met à tomber, les gouttes s'étalant sur la fenêtre.

"Fais attention petite, il se peut que tu ais un peu de mal à marcher."

"Ç-Ça va aller. Je crois..."

Sweetie Belle se glisse lentement près du bord du lit, pose une patte par terre, puis une autre, et enfin les deux devant. Légèrement tremblante, elle essaye d'avancer doucement. Un sabot devant l'autre. Mais quelque chose déjà ne va pas.

"J-J'ai l'impression que ma patte avant gauche ne bouge pas tout de suite quand je lui demande."

Puppet s'approche d'elle, saisissant par magie un étrange outil pointu.

"On va essayer quelque chose. Demande à ton corps de désactiver les nerfs de ta patte."

"De quoi?" fait Sweetie sans comprendre.

"Fait-le. Exactement comme quand mon frère a donné des ordres à ton programme."

La pouliche hésite un moment, puis, devant le petit sourire encourageant de Puppet, finit par dire:

"Désactivation des nerfs de la patte avant gauche."

Immédiatement, Sweetie perd toute sensation dans la dite patte, y comprit sa stabilité, tombant alors au sol. Elle se relève à l'aide de ses autres pattes et contemple, à la fois surprise et choquée, sa patte inerte. Elle s'assoit par terre et tâte sa patte de son sabot. Rien, aucune sensation. Elle la porte. Totalement flasque, sa patte semble ne plus faire partie de son corps.

Elle tourne son regard vers la licorne, qui à un petit sourire.

"Comme je le pensais, ton programme est prévu pour obéir à ta propre voix. C'est une bonne chose. Je n'aurais pas à t'anesthésier pour faire tous les réglages."

Puppet prend la patte inerte de Sweetie Belle et perce alors la peau à l'aide de son instrument pointu, semblant toucher quelque chose.

La petite licorne assiste à la scène, les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement en face de son propre corps en train de se faire transpercer et modifier, sans même aucune douleur ou quelconque sensation désagréable.

"Voila. Ça devrait être bon." fait Puppet en enlevant l'étrange outil de la patte, laissant un trou à peine visible. "Tu peux la réactiver."

Sweetie regarde encore quelques instants sa patte, avant de dire d'une voix qui montre qu'elle n'y croit toujours pas:

"Réactivation des nerfs de la patte avant gauche."

Et instantanément, elle retrouve l'usage de sa patte. Elle peut la bouger, et cette fois-ci il n'y a pas de décalage entre sa volonté et ses mouvements. Elle marche normalement.

"Je t'apprendrais à te modifier toute seule si tu veux. Mais une fois calibré correctement, ton système ne devrait pas changer."

Sweetie Belle fait quelques tours dans la maison, s'exerçant à la marche. En se concentrant, il lui semble distinguer un léger bruit mécanique lorsqu'elle marche. Quelque chose de léger. Peut-être même est-ce son imagination en fait.

"Et pour la commande, tu peux faire plus court. Dis simplement le nom du membre ou de la partie que tu veux désactiver, suivit du mot désactivation."

Sweetie Belle examine son corps, un peu curieuse, puis tourne son regard vers Puppet et lui demande:

"Et maintenant...? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Je peux retourner chez moi?"

Puppet fait non de la tête.

"Tu es une paria désormais, comme moi. Tu devras garder ton secret, et te tenir loin de ceux qui le connaissent. Les amis de ta sœur sont au courant, tu ne pourras pas vivre à Ponyville. Les princesses font la chasse aux robots."

Sweetie Belle se rappelle alors les paroles de sa sœur. De fuir, de vivre sa vie, de trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle. Sa sœur. Cette sœur qu'elle ne reverra jamais. Qu'elle n'aura plus le droit de revoir. Comme ses amies.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête de nouveau à pleurer, elle reçoit quelque chose sur la tête. Un bout de tissus. Elle l'enlève et regarde Puppet qui en enfile un également.

"Si tu veux sortir, enfile ça. Je vais te montrer quelque chose qui t'intéressera je pense. Même si tu risques de ne pas aimer."

Sweetie Belle regarde le bout de tissu. Quelque chose de vieux et sale. Typiquement le genre de chose que sa sœur aurait refusé de lui laisser porter. Elle a un sourire triste à cette pensées, et enfile alors le bout de tissu. Une grande cape, avec capuchon. C'est comme ça qu'elle devra vivre désormais. Cachée.

Puppet ouvre la porte, laissant entrer l'air frais et humide du dehors sous une pluie battante. Il sort, et Sweetie Belle le suit. Peut-être le capuchon est pour la pluie finalement?

"Où on va?" demande la pouliche.

"Un endroit que tu connais bien." dit mystérieusement Puppet alors qu'ils avancent sous la pluie.

Deux silhouettes se mouvant sans bruits sous l'obscurité des nuages, tels des fantômes.

Tout Ponyville est rassemblé devant un petit trou. Rarity et ses proches en première ligne, ainsi que Scootaloo et Apple Bloom, respectivement dans les pattes de Rainbow Dash et Applejack. De nombreux parapluies sont visibles dans la foule, mais ceux dans la première rangée restent nus sous cette pluie qui est de circonstance. Les mines sont sombres, peinées.

La maire fait un discours.

"... Et en ce jour, nous pleurons tous la disparition bien trop précipitée de cette brave pouliche qu'était Sweetie Belle. Et nos pensées vont vers ses proches, sa famille, ses amies."

Un sanglot se fait entendre distinctement dans la première rangée. La mère de Sweetie Belle pleure depuis déjà un moment, n'osant même pas regarder la scène. Son mari tente comme il peut de la réconforter alors que lui aussi pleur à chaudes larmes. Rarity est à leur côté et verse également quelques larmes. Même si elle sait sa sœur en vie, elle ne la reverra plus jamais. Et voir ses parents dans un tel émois ne la laisse pas de marbre, bien évidemment.

Apple Bloom sanglote, blottie contre sa sœur qui l'étreint également, les yeux fermés, la tête baissée.

La foule s'écarte doucement, laissant passée Twilight, faisant léviter par magie devant elle une petit boite censé renfermer le corps de Sweetie Belle.

Elle est vide, bien évidemment. C'est pour donner le change, et crédibiliser le fait que Sweetie Belle est morte. Twilight se sent assez mal à l'aise de devoir porter un si gros mensonge, au sens propre du terme. Devoir mentir à ses parents. Et si jamais ils tombent sur Sweetie Belle plus tard? Après tout, elle s'est enfuie. Et ça vaut pour n'importe qui. De tous les poneys ressuscités, elle est la seule qu'on a pas retrouvée.

Elle dépose doucement la petite boite creuse au fond du trou, et laisse les poneys fossoyeurs reboucher le trou proprement. Une pierre se trouve devant la petite motte de terre, nommant une pouliche qui ne se trouve pas dessous, décomptant les brèves années de sa vie.

Tout le monde se recueille en silence, ou en sanglots. Le seul bruit que l'on distingue vraiment est celui de la pluie s'abattant inlassablement sur le sol.

Un peu à l'écart de la foule, dans l'ombre, deux silhouettes observent la scène. L'une d'elle est complètement choquée, ouvrant légèrement la bouche. L'autre soupir.

"Voila ce que je voulais te montrer. Que tu comprennes clairement que tu ne dois pas revenir ici. Que tu ne peux pas."

"Mais... Je ne suis pas morte pourtant... Ils n'ont pas vu que j'étais morte, non?"

"Non. Je suis le seul à avoir vu ton corps tomber de la falaise. Regarda bien. Les amies de ta sœur ne pleurent pas. Elles savent que tu es encore en vie."

"Alors... Pourquoi mes parents pleurent?" demande la pouliche, la voix brisée, au bords des larmes à voir ses parents ainsi.

"Elles ont sans doute menti, disant que tu étais morte. Au yeux de tout le monde, tu es morte. Et si quelqu'un d'autre te trouve, tu le sera vraiment."

Sweetie Belle reste là, à contempler sa propre tombe de loin un moment.

"Conflit d'émotions." lâche sa voix robotique, mais elle ne s'en préoccupe pas.

Après un moment de recueillement, les poneys commencent à s'en aller. Certains restent pour discuter avec les proches de la "défunte", présenter leurs condoléances, ce genre de choses.

Les amies de Rarity partent petit à petit, Applejack ramenant sa sœur encore bouleversée à la maison, Rainbow s'occupant de faire de même avec Scootaloo.

Après un long moment, durant lequel Sweetie Belle ne bougea pas d'un sabot, il ne reste plus que sa famille devant sa tombe. Puppet s'était attendu à ce qu'elle fasse un mouvement, qu'elle essaye d'aller les voir, mais elle reste calmement à attendre. Comme si elle avait compris qu'elle est maintenant un genre de fantôme. Et si on oublie la phrase prononcée par son système, elle semble bien l'admettre.

"Finalement... Elle a des nerfs cette petite..." se rassure Puppet, ayant eu peur de tomber sur une gamine pourrie gâtée.

Pour finir, les parents de Sweetie Belle s'en vont aussi, la mère soutenue par le père. Seule Rarity reste devant la tombe, seule, debout, les yeux fixés dessus, alors que la pluie commence à s'estomper.

Elle sèche les larmes qu'elle a pleurée avec ses parents et se met à avoir un sourire tendre. Repensant à sa sœur, lui souhaitant le meilleur pour sa nouvelle vie. Elle sait bien que parler à cette tombe n'a aucun sens, puisque sa sœur n'est pas morte. Mais bizarrement, c'est comme si Rarity était sûre que sa sœur l'entendait. Alors elle parle, ne se préoccupant même pas de sa crinière trempée et décoiffée.

"Je me suis rendu compte plusieurs fois que je tenais vraiment à toi Sweetie Belle. Malgré toutes nos disputes, nos désaccord... Nous sommes sœurs. Tu es ma sœur, et probablement la chose que je chérie le plus au monde. J'espère juste que tu ne m'en veux pas... Je n'ai pas pu te l'expliquer, mais ta mort est de ma faute. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, quand nous nous sommes disputés la dernière fois, et que tu es partie vers l'everfree... Tu es morte ce jour là... Et si je ne t'avais pas disputer à cause de ce stupide costume... Rien de tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé."

Sa sœur fait une pause, séchant de vraies larmes cette fois. Elle sourit toujours, et sa sœur, au loin, boit ses paroles.

"Je suis sûr que tu vas bien... Que tu as suivi mes conseils. Ne revient pas ici. Les gens te voudraient du mal. Va, et vie une belle vie. Au revoir... Sweetie Belle"

Avec un pincement au cœur, Rarity se retourne pour s'en aller et aperçoit alors au loin les deux silhouettes. Elle s'arrête, étonnée. Les deux silhouettes semblent l'observer. L'une d'elle, la plus petite, probablement une pouliche, s'avance. Le tissu qui la recouvre, de très mauvaise qualité, laisse apparaitre les pattes de la jument à chaque pas. Des pattes qu'elle connait.

L'autre silhouette s'avance aussi. La pouliche s'arrête à côté de Rarity, sans la regarder. Elle fixe la tombe.

"Merci grande sœur... Pour tout ce que tu as dit, et fait pour moi."

Le cœur de Rarity manque un battement en entendant cette voix qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille. Elle tourne son regard vers le petit capuchon qui dissimule sa sœur.

"Je crois que c'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons."

Sweetie Belle enlève son capuchon et se tourne vers Rarity, la regardant de ses grands yeux larmoyants. Un regard similaire à celui de Rarity. Elle tombent dans les pattes l'une de l'autre, s'étreignant de toutes leurs forces.

"Prend bien soin de toi Sweetie Belle!" fait une Rarity émue.

"Toi aussi Rarity! Et de tout le monde, papa, maman, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo..."

"Je le ferais, ne t'en fais pas!"

Puppet reste à l'écart de ces retrouvailles, surveillant les alentours, que personne ne les surprennent.

"Tu as trouvé quelqu'un de confiance pour s'occuper de toi?"

Sweetie Belle acquiesce.

"Comme tu me l'as demandé Rarity."

"Bien." sourit gentiment Rarity. "Tu vas me manquer..."

"Moi aussi..." dit Sweetie en reniflant.

Rarity lève les yeux et aperçoit au loin Twilight qui l'observe. Elle la regarde, l'air navré, et Rarity comprend. Elle remet doucement le capuchon de Sweetie Belle sur sa tête, relâchant son étreinte.

"Il faut que tu y ailles maintenant."

La pouliche relâche Rarity, reculant de quelques pas pour pouvoir la regarder dans son intégralité une dernière fois. Graver une ultime image de sa sœur dans son esprit désormais robotique.

"Image sauvegardée." lâcha le robot.

Les deux sœurs se regardent un instant, puis Sweetie Belle détourne la tête.

"Adieu..." dit elle en se dirigeant vers Puppet qui a lui aussi repéré Twilight.

"Au revoir." sourit Rarity.

Les deux silhouettes s'éloignent lentement d'elle, sans un regard en arrière. Et Rarity les regarde, toujours souriante, jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent de sa vision.

Une fois que la dernière petite étoffe de sa sœur n'est plus visible, elle remonte une patte sur son torse pour le frictionner légèrement. Un frisson la parcours. Le froid et la pluie, sans doute, mais aussi autre chose. Cette sensation, qui est plus qu'une impression. Celle d'avoir perdu quelque chose de très important, et surtout, d'être désormais seule.

"Elle est officiellement morte..." dit Twilight en s'approchant de Rarity. Celle-ci ne détourne pas son regard de l'horizon où elle a vu sa sœur disparaitre. La licorne violette se place près d'elle, se tournant dans la même direction. "Si elle vit assez prudemment et loin de Ponyville, tout ira bien pour elle. Les seuls gardes qui connaissent son visage étaient des robots. Donc ils ont été désactives. Il ne reste plus que les habitants de Ponyville et les princesses qui connaissent son visage. Et sa famille."

"Elle s'en sortira. Elle est pleine de vie, intenable. Et surtout, déterminée. Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle n'abandonne pas. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'en sortira."

Rarity tourne la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux, un regard sûr d'elle. Son amie sourit et ferme les yeux avant d'ajouter:

"Tu as raison. Elle n'aura aucun problème."

"Essaye de mémoriser ce que tu peux du chemin, petite. Ta mémoire est plus précise maintenant, profites-en."

Sweetie acquiesce lentement.

"Focalisation de l'attention." lâche le robot.

"J'ai l'impression de parler comme ça de plus en plus..." constate Sweetie Belle.

"Il doit y avoir un défaut dans le réglage que j'ai fait. Cela va d'ailleurs être une des premières choses que je vais t'apprendre: te régler toi-même."

"Vous voulez dire... Comme ce que vous avez fait avec ma patte?"

"Précisément. Tu as un corps qui se dérègle, alors il faut que tu apprennes à le gérer en premier lieu."

"Le gérer..." répète Sweetie Belle, un peu effrayée.

La perspective de pouvoir modifier son propre corps elle-même est assez étrange. Percer sa peau pour ensuite modifier des "trucs et des bidules mécaniques" comme elle le qualifie, faute de trouver un meilleur terme, à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle regarde sa patte tout en marchant, celle que Puppet a modifiée sous ses yeux. Alors elle aussi allait faire comme ça? En pensant à son corps, une question lui vient alors qu'elle fixe toujours sa patte:

"Est-ce que je grandirais?"

Puppet a un petit sourire sous son capuchon.

"Les parties de ton corps qui ne sont pas robotiques oui. Les autres non, tu devras les adapter toi-même régulièrement. Mais de ce que je sais des modèles de mon frère, les pattes sont possibles à déployer, donc tu ne devrais pas avoir à en changer."

"Votre frère... Pourquoi faisait-il ça?"

Le sourire de Puppet disparait. Il soupire.

"C'est... Une vieille histoire. Il voulait ressusciter notre petite soeur, Puppet Doll. Elle est morte quand elle avait six ans, c'était notre cadette. Mon frère a toujours trouvé cela injuste qu'elle soit morte aussi tôt. Il pensait que chaque vie devait avoir la même durée, et ce pour tout le monde. Alors il s'est mis à chercher un moyen de changer ça. Il avait déjà un certain talent dans les mécanismes divers, il arrivait à faire bouger des petites poupées à distance, ce de là qu'il tenait sa cutie mark d'ailleurs. Alors il a poursuivi dans cette voix."

Sweetie Belle s'arrête brutalement. Puppet fait de même et se tourne vers elle.

"Qu'y a-t-il petite?"

"Une cutie mark..."

Instinctivement, ce mot l'avait fait repenser à ses amies. Les Cuties Mark Crusaders. Elles voulaient obtenir leurs cuties marks, c'était leur but. Leur groupe de trois amies. Jamais plus elle ne les reverrait, jamais elle ne découvriraient leur cutie mark ensemble. Au final, tout ça n'avait servi à rien. Tout ce qu'elles avaient pu faire ensemble ne faisait actuellement qu'accroitre la peine que ressentaient ses amies.

"Mes amies..."

Sa respiration s'alourdit. Elle recommence à paniquer. Puppet s'approche doucement, s'assoit et la prend par les épaules, la regardant droit dans ses yeux assombris par son capuchon.

"Le plus dur est passé maintenant. Calme toi. Oui, tu ne pourras revoir tes amies. Oui elles sont tristes en ce moment car elles te croient morte, et c'est bien que tu te sentes mal pour elles, ça prouve que tu es vraiment leur amie. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que votre amitié est finie."

Sweetie lève les yeux vers lui, sur le point de craquer une nouvelle fois.

"Une amitié, ça reste pour toujours. Est-ce que c'est parce que tu ne les reverras jamais que tu vas cesser des les aimer? De les considérer comme des personnes importantes à tes yeux?"

Sweetie avale difficilement sa salive pour répondre clairement:

"Non..."

"Exactement! Elles sont toujours tes amies, et tout ce que tu as vécu de bien avec elles restera à jamais gravé là-dedans" dit-il tout en lui tapotant le front. "Et c'est pareil pour elles. Elle ne t'oublierons pas de sitôt, et tu resteras toujours leur amie."

Sweetie se calme un peu, inspirant plusieurs fois pour se reprendre, reniflant lourdement, se frottant les yeux. La gorge nouée, elle demande:

"Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une cutie mark?"

Puppet rit un peu.

"Mais bien sûr que tu auras une cutie mark, comme tout le monde!"

La pouliche rit aussi. Un rire étouffé par son émois, mais un rire malgré tout. Puppet sourit devant ce progrès. Elle a réussi à rire. L'espace d'un instant, le poney à la jambe mécanique crû voir en Sweetie sa propre sœur décédée, mais il effaça vite ce souvenir de son esprit. C'était une tout autre pouliche qu'il avait en face de lui. Et à présent, il devrait s'en occuper.


	3. 3- Est-ce que vous vous Souvenez de Moi?

Chapitre 3 - Est-ce que vous vous Souvenez de Moi ?

L'aiguille soulevée par magie recoud lentement le flanc de la jument assise. Le geste est précis, calculé, car souvent répété. Trop souvent au goût de la jument. Ce matériel n'est décidément plus si performant que ça avec les années... Il faut dire qu'elle n'en a pas spécialement pris soin. Du moins, elle croyait pouvoir toujours le réparer. Mais réparation sur réparation, le système finit par s'user, inéluctablement.

La peau est recousue, laissant place au flanc blanc et à la cutie mark qui l'orne, une épingle croisée avec une clef à molette.

Quinze ans qu'elle l'a eu, lorsqu'elle se répara parfaitement toute seule grâce à sa magie alors que ses pattes étaient cassées après une trop mauvaises chute. Cela avait été un jour de fête et encore aujourd'hui, ce souvenir lui arrache un petit sourire nostalgique.

"Train arrière, activation," énonce alors la jument d'une voix neutre, laissant transparaître une certaine lassitude.

Elle se relève de toute sa taille. En vingt ans, elle a bien grandi. Une belle jument de vingt-neuf ans, avec sa longue crinière à la fois rose et violette. Elle a gardé son style de crin bouclés, ainsi que ses anciennes habitudes, comme bien se coiffer et prendre soin de son pelage par exemple.

Légèrement plus grande que la moyenne des juments, ses yeux se sont agrandis pour mieux laisser ressortir leur magnifique vert. Sa voix a su rester douce, ne muant que très légèrement pour n'ajouter que davantage de clarté à cette dernière lorsqu'elle chante.

Elle aime chanter. Elle l'a toujours su, mais elle s'en est surtout rendue compte peu de temps après avoir tout perdu. Le chant avait été la seule chose qui lui restait. Elle avait d'ailleurs fini par penser que ce serait cela sa cutie mark, quelque chose en rapport avec le chant. Mais il en a été autrement.

La jument s'avance dans la maison, cette vieille maison miteuse, qui ne s'arrange pas avec les années. Même si elle a aidé un peu à la réparer, et parfois à la détruire maladroitement, comme cette fois où elle avait branché un compresseur d'air sur un recycleur d'eau, provoquant de beaux dégâts.

Elle passe un sabot sur le lit dans lequel elle a passé ses nuits depuis vingt ans. 7305 nuit précisément. Tss. Ce processeur n'est performant que sur les calculs inutiles il semblerait !

Elle jette un regard par la fenêtre de la pièce. L'unique fenêtre. On aperçoit une petite pierre posée devant une partie du sol légèrement bombée. Hm, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de l'enterrer juste devant la fenêtre. Chaque fois qu'elle regarde dehors, elle pense à lui. Son protecteur. Celui qui a pris son d'elle durant dix-neuf longues années, qui lui a appris comment se réparer, se gérer elle-même, tant de choses sans lesquelles elle serait une épave désormais.

"Dysfonctionnement du système d'alimentation," énonce alors une vieille voix robotique.

La jument lève les yeux au ciel et pousse un grognement en signe de ras-le-bol.

"Je le sais ! Pas la peine de me le dire tout le temps !"

Un mois qu'elle a ce dysfonctionnement, et la voix le lui rappel tous les jours. Elle sait comment désactiver le système, mais il s'avère bien pratique pour détecter un problème qui échappe aux sens de la jument, alors elle le laisse, quitte à subir l'incessante remarque quotidienne.

Concernant le problème en lui-même, elle ne peut rien faire. Il est lié à son alimentation même. S'il était lié à ses batteries, elle pourrait simplement en brancher une de secours en dérivation le temps de l'opération. Mais là, c'est tout simplement le système qui distribue l'énergie dans son corps qui a un problème. Il est plus faible, ce qui rend les mouvements de la jument un peu plus lents, plus calmes. Elle ne peut plus faire tellement d'efforts. Vieille avant l'âge, en quelques sortes.

Elle s'assied sur le lit. Ce même lit où elle s'était réveillée vingt ans avant.

Il faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Son système ne tiendra pas très longtemps si ça continue. Mais quoi ? Le seul qui aurait pu l'aider est parti depuis près d'un an. Elle est seule désormais, et elle en a marre. Si vivre dix-neuf ans en ne croisant que le même poney est usant, passer une seule année sans voir personne n'est pas soutenable.

Voir du monde... C'est peut-être ça qu'elle doit faire ? Après tout... Elle n'a plus aucune nouvelle de l'extérieur. Peut-être faire un tour ? Et même... revoir des anciennes connaissances ?

Une flamme s'allume dans l'esprit de la jument. Un désir. Elle veut rentrer. Elle qui s'était pourtant fait à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir personne il y a bien longtemps, la voilà qui veut soudainement revoir tout le monde. Ses amies, que sont-elles devenues ? Est-ce que Scootaloo et Applebloom ont eues leur cutie mark ? Qu'est devenu Rarity ? Son cœur s'emballe rien qu'à cette idée. De vieux souvenirs lui reviennent en tête. Ponyville, la place, Sugar Cube Corner, Sweet Apple Accres, Carrousel Boutique...

C'est décidé, elle va aller à Ponyville ! Tant pis pour les conséquences !

Elle se prépare. Comme d'habitude, pour chacune de ses rares sorties, son vieux bout de tissu pour la recouvrir. Pas la peine de prendre un paquetage, Ponyville n'est pas si loin que ça. Et si jamais elle a une panne, elle a tout ce qu'il faut en matériel de réparation sur elle.

Elle sort de la vieille maison, perdue dans un recoin, derrière un gros rocher qui empêche qu'on la remarque de loin. Elle passe devant la tombe de Puppet Care, y jetant un petit regard tout de même, puis franchit la clôture rudimentaire qui délimite le jardin et se met en marche, d'une manière voulue énergique, mais limitée par son défaut de batterie. Le temps est beau, clair, sans trop de nuages, alors elle retire son bout de tissu pour profiter du soleil. Ses batteries fonctionnent à l'énergie solaire, alors autant les recharger. Personne ne passe sur cette route de toutes façons, elle remettra son capuchon une fois aux abords de Ponyville, ce qui représente encore une petite marche.

Inspirant un grand coup l'air du dehors, la jument se demande qui donc elle va revoir. Un élan de nostalgie s'empare d'elle et elle se met à chanter de vieilles comptines qu'on lui apprenait à Ponyville. Ah, l'ambiance de cette ville.

Elle désobéit à ce que Puppet lui avait dit, mais qui l'en empêchera ? Et pourquoi s'en priverait-elle dans son état ?

En chemin, elle heurte malencontreusement une caillasse qui la fait trébucher, s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol.

"Ouch !" fait-elle en heurtant le sol.

"Fragilité dans la patte avant gauche," énonce la voix robotique, arrachant un nouveau grognement d'exaspération à la jument.

Celle-ci se relève tant bien que mal et, s'époussetant légèrement de la terre sur son tissu, va pour reprendre la route, mais se fait subitement interpellée.

"Hey, besoin d'aide ?"

La corne de la jument s'active instinctivement pour remettre son capuchon en place, avant de tourner la tête vers la voix qui a parlée.

Un jeune pégase, la vingtaine tout au plus, beige à la crinière brune, tirant une charrette lourdement chargée, la regarde, la tête penchée sur le côté, visiblement inquiet.

"Vous allez bien ?" demande t-il.

"Oui oui," rassure la licorne. "Juste un peu mal à la patte, mais ce n'est rien."

Tout en parlant, elle montre sa patte éraflée par la chute.

"Vous allez où ?" continue le pégase.

"Ponyville."

"Alors grimpez, j'y vais aussi, je vous emmène," invite le pégase, désignant d'un coup de tête sa charrette, souriant.

La jument sourit en retour et accepte. Se hissant à l'arrière, elle s'assoit dos à l'avant, laissant ses pattes ballantes dans le vide.

Le brave pégase force sur son harnais et remet en route l'attelage, marchant d'un pas tranquille.

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire à Ponyville ?" demande t-il pour lancer la conversation.

"Voir d'anciennes connaissances. Et vous ?"

La licorne encapuchonnée regarde un peu le chargement pour se renseigner sur la livraison de son chauffeur. De gros sacs de farines, des caisses contenant, à l'odeur, du chocolat et des colorants.

"Vous faites une livraison à Sugar Cube Corner, pas vrai ?" enchaîne immédiatement la jument sans que le pégase n'ait le temps de répondre.

Ce dernier sourit.

"Tout juste. J'aide mes parents pour leur commerce."

"Vos parents ? Les Cakes ?"

"Ça se voit que vous connaissez Ponyville," rigole le pégase. "Oui, je suis leur fils, Pound Cake."

La jument a un petit sourire. Ce nom ne lui est pas inconnu, même si, quand elle était encore à Ponyville, Pound Cake n'était qu'un bébé.

"Et votre sœur ?"

"Elle s'occupe de livrer les commandes," répond Pound, sans même comprendre qu'il n'a jamais dit avoir une sœur.

Le reste du voyage se déroule calmement sur la route, les deux poneys bavardant quelque peu sur Ponyville. La jument ne pose cependant aucune question sur sa propre famille ou ses amies les plus proches, voulant garder une certaine surprise une fois sur place.

"Et nous y voila," annonce le fils Cake, arrêtant le transport devant Sugar Cube Corner.

Le magasin laisse flotter une douce odeur de pâtisserie et de sucre qui vient emplir l'odorat de la jeune jument. Ça n'a pas changé, malgré les années.

"Merci," fait la licorne en descendant de la charrette. "C'était très aimable à vous."

"C'est bien naturel," sourit le pégase. "Au fait, je ne vous ai pas demandé : comment vous appelez-vous ?"

La jument sourit une fois de plus sous son capuchon.

"Sweetie Belle," répond t-elle avant de saluer le poney et de s'en aller, laissant ce dernier plongé dans ses réflexions. Ce nom lui dit quelque chose, on l'a mentionné quand il était enfant, mais que lui a-t-on dit déjà ?

"En premier, Carousel Boutique," pense Sweetie Belle, marchant de son pas, toujours ralenti, vers la maison de sa sœur. Son ancienne maison. Là où elle a passé une partie de son enfance.

Ponyville. Elle jette des regards partout autour d'elle. La ville n'a pas tant changé que cela, mais maintenant qu'elle ne l'a pas vue depuis vingt ans, elle se rend compte à quel point cette endroit est un exemple de quiétude, de calme et de sérénité. Les poneys sont souriants, chaleureux. Elle se sent de nouveau en vie. Ici, la fleuriste prend soin de ses bouquets, là les pégase éclaircissent le ciel. De nouveaux jeunes visages parcourent les rues, certains d'anciens camarades qu'elle semble reconnaître. Elle réajuste son capuchon. Ils ne doivent pas la voir.

Enfin. Elle l'aperçoit. Carrousel Boutique. Le magasin de sa sœur semble quelque peu changé. La couleur est la même, la forme également, mais il semble moins bien entretenu. Voir même laissé à l'abandon. Un simple coup d'œil permet à Sweetie Belle de le détecter, tant sa sœur est un modèle de tenue et de propreté.

Penchant un peu la tête, intriguée, la licorne dissimulée sous son tissu monte sur le parvis de la maison et toque à la porte. Pas de réponse. Elle fait le tour de la maison et jette des regards par les fenêtres. Tout est éteint, il y a de la poussière sur les meubles, et une araignée vient même tisser son fil derrière le carreau par lequel Sweetie Belle regarde, comme pour confirmer la totale négligence qu'a subit ce lieu.

Quelque chose ne va pas. Elle se retourne et interpelle un poney qui passe dans la rue. Un étalon rouge. Ce bon vieux Big Macintosh.

"Excusez-moi," demande poliment la jument. "Où est passée la licorne qui travaillait ici en tant que couturière ? Elle est partie ?"

"Eyup," confirme le poney.

"Il y a longtemps ?"

"Eyup. Elle vit à Manehatten d'puis quelques années."

Sweetie Belle affiche une grimace déçue, qui passe inaperçue sous son capuchon. Elle remercie le fermier, qui s'en va retourner à ses occupations.

Donc Rarity n'habite plus Ponyville. Après tout, c'était le risque. C'est vraiment dommage, elle aurait beaucoup aimé la revoir.

"Tant pis..." soupire t-elle intérieurement, se retournant pour s'en aller.

Après tout, il y a d'autres anciennes connaissances à voir, Apple Bloom et Scootaloo par exemple.

"Oh ma Celestia, que cet endroit est dans un état lamentable," s'indigne subitement une voix.

Sweetie Belle s'arrête dans son mouvement alors qu'elle était déjà à quelques mètres du magasin. Cette voix...

"Plus personne ne l'entretient depuis que tu es partie," répond une autre voix, plus souriante, que la licorne connaît tout autant.

Sweetie Belle tourne la tête vers les deux voix. Deux juments lui tournent le dos, face au magasin. Une blanche et une violette.

"Mh..." réfléchit la blanche en se frottant le menton. "Je vais peut-être profiter de mon passage à Ponyville lui faire un petit nettoyage de printemps."

"Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Rarity," répond Twilight. "Tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps pour ta visite il me semble. Ce n'est pas souvent que tu viens, il vaudrait mieux qu'on passe du temps avec tout le monde, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Oui, tu dois avoir raison," reconnaît Rarity, même si elle voudrait bien redonner à cet endroit son éclat d'antan, juste pour le revoir une fois de plus dans toute sa splendeur. "Et puis de toutes façons, qui l'utiliserait ?"

Rarity regarde Twilight avec un sourire nostalgique, cette dernière le lui rendant avant d'ajouter :

"Allons à Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie a préparer quelque chose pour toi."

"Alors que c'était une visite surprise," rit Rarity. "Elle ne change pas."

Les deux juments se retournent alors pour aller vers le lieu précédemment cité, quand elle se retrouve face à une silhouette encapuchonnée braquée dans leur direction, à quelques pas d'elles. Sweetie Belle les dévisage sous l'ombre masquant son visage, tandis que les deux autres haussent un sourcil.

Elles ont vieillies, indubitablement. La crinière de Twilight est plus longue, ses mèches de couleurs plus démarquées. Rarity a changé de coupe, son crin est relevé par une attache qui donne plus de volume à l'ensemble. Quelques rides sont visibles, même si Rarity semble tout faire pour les cacher. Sweetie Belle ne peut s'empêcher de fixer sa sœur droit dans les yeux, et cette dernière sent son regard.

Rarity jette un regard un coin à Twilight, chuchotant :

"J'ai quelque chose sur le museau ?"

Twilight n'y prête pas attention et tente d'engager la conversation :

"Bonjour ! Je ne vous ai jamais vu à Ponyville, vous venez d'arriver ?"

Instinctivement, Sweetie Belle effectue un pas en arrière. Elle n'a pas oublié les risques qu'elle prend en venant ici. Peut-être n'est-ce pas une si bonne idée de la revoir. Surtout avec Twilight.

Finalement, la peur et la soudaineté de cet instant l'emporte sur la fragile détermination de la jument. Sa corne s'illumine, et l'instant d'après elle disparaît dans un éclair bleu clair de magie.

Rarity et Twilight se regardent, étonnées par cette étrange inconnue.

"On lui a fait peur tu penses ?" demande la licorne violette.

"Je ne sais pas..." répond distraitement Rarity, plongée dans ses pensées. Cette silhouette lui rappelle quelqu'un... Mais qui ?

* * *

Sweetie Belle est essoufflée et se tient le buste, appuyée sur un arbre. Ce sort de téléportation a tiré sur son circuit d'alimentation déjà fragile, et ses autres fonctions vitales ont subit le contre-coup.

Elle n'a pas vraiment fait attention à où elle allait. La jument lève les yeux une fois ses esprits retrouvés, observant les alentours. Un petit bois. Un sourire en coin se dessine immédiatement sur son visage, elle sait ce qui se trouve par ici.

Cet endroit n'a pas beaucoup changé non plus. Peut-être qu'elle existe toujours ? La jument presse le pas malgré ses fonctions limitées. Elle veut savoir. Voir si cette chose a résisté au passage du temps.

Passant sous les arbres, dont les branchages ont tout de même bien poussés depuis ; ou alors est-ce juste le fait qu'elle est plus grande ; Sweetie Belle arrive enfin en vue de cette vieille construction en bois.

Elle ralentit son allure, voulant profiter de la vue de la cabane qui grandit lentement dans son champ de vision. La construction a souffert, elle est délabrée. Bon sang qu'elle a pris un coup de vieux. Des planches pendent lamentablement, des marches manquent à l'escalier, la fenêtre est cassée, de la mousse a poussé sur les rambardes, les planches ont brunies. Mais la jument ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Tant de nostalgie monte en elle. Ces moments avec ses amies.

"Souvenirs émotionnels," lâche le robot.

Sweetie Belle n'y porte pas attention et se couvre doucement la bouche avec un sabot, reniflant son émotion et laissant une larme apparaître au coin de son œil. Elle est émue de pouvoir venir ici une dernière fois.

"Alors Scootaloo, tu t'sens nostalgique ?" lance une voix bienheureuse avec un accent typiquement fermier derrière Sweetie Belle, la faisant sursauter.

Une jument au pelage jaune et à la longue crinière rouge pomme se tient derrière elle. Le voile de Sweetie Belle l'a fait confondre, et la jument se rend compte de son erreur en voyant les pattes blanches qui dépassent de sous la cape.

"Oh, s'cusez-moi, j'vous ai pris pour mon amie Scootaloo. C'est toujours son genre d'se ramener avec des costumes étranges."

Sweetie Belle sourit. Même si elle tourne le dos à la jument, même si la voix a mûrit, même si son accent s'est accru, elle reconnaît son amie.

"Ce n'est rien, Apple Bloom," dit calmement Sweetie Belle.

La fermière tique un peu.

"Vot'e voix m'dit quelque chose. On s'connait ?"

La licorne ne répond pas. À la place, elle s'échauffe un peu la voix et chantonne :

"Nous sommes les chasseuses de cutie mark, à la recherche de nous-même..."

Apple Bloom fronce les sourcils. Cette voix, cette façon de chanter, cela ne se peut...

La licorne active sa magie et enlève son capuchon, révélant le dos de sa tête à la fermière derrière elle, la laissant sans voix.

Sweetie Belle tourne la tête vers son amie, souriante et les yeux embués de joie. Apple Bloom écarquille les yeux et ouvre la bouche, balbutiant :

"C-C'est impossible..."

La licorne détaille son amie. Elle a bien grandi. Serait-elle aussi grande que Big Macintosh ? Sa musculature aussi s'est développée. Elle travail sans aucun doute avec sa sœur à la ferme désormais. Et une magnifique cutie mark en forme de pommier fleurit orne son flanc maintenant.

"S-Sweetie Belle ? C'est toi ?"

"Je suis contente que tu me reconnaisses malgré les années," fait Sweetie Belle, en partie soulagée.

"Mais t'es morte !" cri Apple Bloom, incrédule et effrayée par cette vision du passé, comme un fantôme qui reviendrait la hanter.

"Pas tout à fait," nuance la licorne, avant de se reprendre avec un petit rire. "Enfin, si. Techniquement je suis morte, deux fois."

Pour elle ne sait quelle raison, Sweetie Belle a envie de rire, d'être joyeuse, de plaisanter. L'effet procuré par la vision de son amie ? Le fait de pouvoir lui parler de nouveau ? Elle n'en a pas la moindre idée, et elle ne s'en préoccupe pas. Juste... Oublier en fait. Voila ce qu'elle veut. Faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme si ces vingts années loin de tous n'avaient jamais été qu'une mauvaise blague.

Mais la terreur d'Apple Bloom se lit toujours dans ses yeux. Elle recule, ne pouvant toujours pas soutenir la présence de son amie. Elle qui a mis tant de temps à accepter la mort de Sweetie Belle, la voilà qui ressurgit subitement sous son regard.

"Tu n'peux pas être là !" maintient la fermière.

"Pourtant je suis là, Apple Bloom. C'est bien moi, Sweetie Belle. Ton amie."

La jument à la crinière rouge recule encore à ces mots, alors que la licorne s'assoit.

"Tu as bien grandie..." admire Sweetie Belle, un peu rêveuse. "Scootaloo va bien ?"

Apple Bloom est complètement tétanisée, fixant sans relâche son amie. Finalement, un mot parvient à sortir de sa bouche balbutiante :

"C-Comment ?"

"C'est une longue histoire," répond la licorne en fermant doucement les yeux. "Mais avant, dis-moi comment ils t'ont dit que j'étais morte. Qu'ont-ils, ou plutôt qu'ont-elles, inventé pour masquer la vérité ?"

La fermière hésite, tremblante, à bonne distance de la licorne. Elle veut comprendre, et plus que tout, elle a envie de croire que c'est bel et bien Sweetie Belle qui se trouve devant elle.

"O-On nous a dit que tu avais suivit Rarity à Canterlot sans sa permission, et que tu étais tombée de la falaise..."

"C'est en partie ce qu'il s'est passé," note Sweetie Belle. "Mais c'est plus compliqué que cela."

"Dysfonctionnement du système d'alimentation," lance une voix usée, provoquant un roulage des yeux au ciel de Sweetie Belle, suivit d'un soupire las.

Apple Bloom se voit encore plus intriguée par cette voix, et d'autant plus effrayée. Mais Sweetie Belle la rassure :

"C'est normal, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais tout t'expliquer."

"Hey, Apple Bloom !" fait soudain une voix provenant des airs. "Avec qui tu..."

Sweetie Belle vient de tourner la tête vers la voix. Une pégase orange à la longue crinière pourpre, affublée d'un étrange bandeau rouge, descend droit sur elles en vol et vient de se figer dans sa phrase en reconnaissant la licorne.

"Attention Scoo...!" commence la fermière, mais la pégase s'écrase au sol dans un roulé-boulé qui se termine contre un arbre, la sonnant au passage.

"...taloo... " termine Apple Bloom en soupirant.

La pégase encore étourdie se frotte la tête pour tenter de calmer la douleur, oubliant un instant la raison de son crash.

"Ça va, Scootaloo ?" demande Sweetie Belle avec un sourire, heureuse de revoir la pégase.

Cette dernière fait immédiatement volte-face pour regarder la licorne avec de grands yeux, avant de tourner rapidement le regard vers la fermière.

"A-Apple Bloom," bégaye t-elle à toute allure. "C-C'est Swee-Sweetie Belle !"

"Oui, merci Scoot', j'avais r'marqué."

La pégase ouvre grand la bouche en revenant sur Sweetie Belle qui conserve son sourire, amusée et heureuse.

"Tout va bien Scootaloo ?" demande gentiment la licorne. "T'as une petite blessure sur le front."

"On s'en fout de ma blessure !" s'exclame Scootaloo qui n'en revient toujours pas. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !? Comment tu peux être là !?"

"C'est ce que j'allais expliquer à Apple Bloom avant que tu n'arrives."

"Et ben vas-y, expliqu'nous," invite Apple Bloom, qui n'attend que ça, désormais persuadée que c'est bien son amie qui est revenue.

Sweetie Belle les invite d'abords à s'asseoir tranquillement, malgré l'étonnement toujours présents de ses deux amies, même si Scootaloo manifeste plus le sien que la fermière.

Elle leur raconte toute l'histoire, ses amies affichant différentes expressions lors de son récit, passant de la surprise à l'incompréhension. L'étape la plus drôle pour la licorne est sans doute celle où, sous le regard horrifié de ses amies, elle désactive sa patte d'une simple commande et commence à enlever la peau pour montrer sa partie mécanique et appuyer ses dires.

Sweetie Belle prend également bien soin de préciser que si sa sœur et ses amies ont mentis, c'était en bien et sous les ordres de Celestia. La licorne elle-même trouve que c'était sans doute le mieux à faire... Ou alors peut-être lui laisser vivre une vie presque normale, mais comme Sweetie a oublié ce que ça signifie, elle ne pense même pas à cette possibilité.

Arrivant à la fin de ses longues explications, elle conclut de la même manière qu'elle l'aurait fait pour un banal exposé :

"Et c'est pour ça que j'ai dû quitter Ponyville sans rien vous dire. Je suis désolée d'avoir eu à le faire, mais on ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Patte avant gauche, réactivation."

Un léger grésillement suivit d'une inhabituelle sensation désagréable. Sweetie Belle soupire en pensant :

"Quoi encore ?"

Sa patte ne bouge pas, elle ne sent rien. Pourtant elle l'a bien réactivée. Ce n'est pas logique, d'habitude la reconnexion est immédiate.

Alors qu'elle tapote sa patte du sabot pour tenter de la relancer, Apple Bloom, dont les yeux sont cachés dans l'ombre de sa crinière depuis la fin des explications de Sweetie Belle, murmure :

"Désolée ? C'est tout c'que t'as à dire... ?"

"Hm ?" fait la licorne en arrêtant ce qu'elle fait, levant la tête vers son amie.

"Tu disparais comme ça, du jour au lendemain..." continue de faire la fermière à voix basse alors que des gouttes tombent de ses joues. "Tout l'monde dit qu't'es morte... On t'enterre... Et tu r'viens maintenant... ? Juste en étant désolée ?"

"Que veux-tu que je dise d'autre ?" demande Sweetie Belle en penchant la tête, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son amie.

Apple Bloom redresse la tête, révélant ses yeux rougis par les larmes, la gorge nouée.

"Tu nous as abandonné," fait-elle en crispant ses sabots sur le sol. "Est-ce que t'as la moindre idée de c'qu'on a enduré avec Scoot' ?"

La pégase se frotte nerveusement la patte, détournant les yeux, gênée et n'osant pas croiser le regard d'une des deux autres juments. Sweetie Belle fait de grands yeux, presque outrée.

"Tu penses que ça a été simple pour moi ? De vous laisser sans même pouvoir vous dire au revoir ?"

"Au moins toi tu savais qu'on était toujours en vie !" explose Apple Bloom. "Tu n't'es pas dit qu'c'était la dernière fois qu'tu nous voyais ! On n'était pas complètement parties pour toi !"

"Apple Bloom, je..." tente Sweetie Belle, mais la fermière la coupe.

"Nous on t'as crû morte ! On t'a pleuré ! Et on a essayé d'oublier ! Et c'est pareil pour tout l'monde ! Et tu r'viens juste en disant que t'es désolée !?"

"Calme-toi, Apple Bloom," fait Scootaloo, n'osant pas trop s'imposer non plus.

"Tu peux parler Scoot' !" réplique la fermière en la prenant pour cible, provoquant un replis des oreilles de la pégase. "Toi aussi t'es allé mett'e des fleurs sur sa tombe chaque année ! D'ailleurs on sait qu'elle est vide maint'nant ! Et ton bandeau qu'tu portes tout le temps !"

"Et bien quoi ?" s'effraie Scootaloo en grattant nerveusement son accessoire rouge.

"Tu l'as découpé dans le vieux costume qu'elle t'avait fait pour le spectacle de l'école !"

"C'était juste comme ça, parce que ça faisait classe..." tente de se défendre la pégase sans pour autant vraiment s'affirmer.

Apple Bloom a un rire sarcastique complètement exagéré par son énervement. Tournant son regard vers Sweetie Belle, cette dernière ayant arrêtée de traficoter sa patte. Leur regards se croisent. La colère de la jument retombe immédiatement en voyant les yeux emplis de larme de son amie.

"Je suis désolée..." répète la licorne. "Je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire, car tu as raison... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous avez vécu. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé durant ces vingts ans. Et c'est cela que je regrette le plus. J'aurais tellement voulu être à vos côtés tout ce temps, plutôt que seule."

Sweetie Belle baisse la tête en détournant les yeux, et Apple Bloom comprend alors ce que son amie a ressenti.

"Vous avez été ensemble tout ce temps," continue la licorne. "Vous vous êtes entraidées, vous avez grandi, continué à partager vos rêves... Et pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai fait que vous envier..."

Elle essuie ses yeux avec son sabot fonctionnel.

"Je voulais juste rester votre amie !"

L'instant d'après, Sweetie Belle se retrouve collée à un pelage jaune. Son amie la serre doucement en chuchotant :

"D'solé d'm'être emportée... Au fond, moi aussi j'ai aucune idée d'c'que t'a enduré..."

Les mots résonnent un instant dans la tête de la licorne, puis elle étreint à son tour la fermière, heureuse à en pleurer.

La pégase regarde la scène avec un petit sourire, et vient se joindre aux retrouvailles et aux réconciliations, les prenant toutes deux dans ses pattes et ses ailes.

Ce n'est pas seulement les revoir que Sweetie Belle a désiré au fond d'elle. C'est de les retrouver. Retrouver ses amies. Leur parler. S'assurer qu'après tout ce temps, elle était encore leur amie. Ce sentiment d'être restée, malgré tout, dans leur cœur.

Au fond des trois, c'est une joie profonde et un énorme soulagement qui prend place. Après l'étreinte, qui dura, de longues secondes, elles se relâchent et s'assoient.

La discussion débute d'elle-même. Elles parlent, comme elles le faisaient il y a des années. Apple Bloom et Scootallo racontent ce qui leur est arrivé à la licorne, qui écoute, attentive et souriante, même riante.

Naturellement, un des premiers sujet évoqué est celui des Cutie Mark, et Apple Bloom explique qu'elle a eut la sienne après avoir planté et fait grandir plus d'une centaine de pommiers.

Scootaloo montre la sienne, un nuage emporté par un bourrasque, racontant le moment où elle l'a obtenue, juste après une course contre Rainbow Dash. La pégase en parle avec cette lueur caractéristique dans ses yeux, typique de ces moments où elle mentionne son idole.

Puis vient le tour de Sweetie Belle, cette clef à molette croisée avec une épingle qui intrigue ses amies. Elle raconte en détail cette journée, le fait d'avoir bêtement chuté d'un arbre et de s'être cassée deux pattes, alors que Puppet était absent pour la journée. Puis quand elle s'était réparée toute seule, après s'être traînée jusqu'à la maison. Dit comme cela, ça peut sembler une horrible épreuve, mais puisqu'elle avait désactivés les membres touchés, elle n'avait même pas souffert. Et maintenant, elle en rit encore de bon cœur.

Après cela, elles papotent un peu. La conversation dérive lorsque Sweetie Belle mentionne le fait d'avoir vu Pound, le fils Cakes, en arrivant. Scootaloo s'empresse d'ajouter qu'Apple Bloom aurait des vues sur lui, ce que la fermière dément immédiatement avec grande gêne, et les deux autres se mettent à rire en la taquinant un peu.

La conversation se prolonge longuement, sans que les trois amies réunies à nouveau ne s'en rendent compte. Alors que le soleil commence à se coucher, et qu'elles finissent de rire sur la dernière histoire d'Apple Bloom, rapportant quelques actions de Diamond Tiara et Silver Spoon, les trois jeunes juments se calment doucement et laissent un petit silence rafraîchissant s'installer, dans la quiétude du bois.

"Tu m'as franchement manqué, Sweetie Belle," confie Scootaloo avec un sourire gentil.

La licorne le lui rend, répondant :

"Vous aussi. Toutes les deux. Tout Ponyville, mais surtout vous deux."

Et quelqu'un d'autre, mais ça, Sweetie Belle le garde pour elle.

"Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fais décider d'revenir aujourd'hui ?" s'intrigue la fermière, le visage rayonnant.

"Oh, c'est juste que j'ai quelques problèmes électriques," fait Sweetie Belle sur un ton léger. "Comme je ne sais pas quand mon système risque de lâcher, je me suis dit que si je devais revenir, c'était maintenant ou jamais."

Les deux perdent le sourire et, simultanément, interrogent :

"Comment ça ?"

"Rien rien," plaisante la licorne. "Rien de bien grave, je vous rassure-sure-sure-sure-sure."

Apple Bloom arque un sourcil, Scootaloo sursautant en entendant son amie buguer.

"Ça va Sweetie Belle ?"

"Très bien," fait la licorne en agitant un sabot pour indiquer qu'il n'y a rien de grave.

"Dysfonctionnement du système d'alimentation," énonce la voix robotique, faisant presque tourner de l'œil la pégase.

"Oui, je sais !" répond Sweetie Belle, excédée que ce programme vienne l'embêter en pleines retrouvailles.

Ses deux amies la regardent étonnées. Puis leur expression change soudainement, passant à un genre de terreur, les yeux dirigés derrière Sweetie Belle.

"Je savais bien que je connaissais cette silhouette," dit calmement une voix.

Le temps se suspend. Cette voix, bien sûr que la licorne la connaît. Oh que oui. Lentement, avec une certaine appréhension, et le cœur battant soudainement à tout rompre, elle tourne la tête pour la voir. De près. Plus près que tout à l'heure.

Rarity. Souriante et émue.

Le temps se fige quelques instants. Les deux sœurs se fixent droit dans les yeux. Proches comme jamais elles ne l'ont jamais été ces vingt dernières années, à peine quelques mètres.

Heureusement que sa description vocale n'est plus branchée sur ses émotions, sinon le programme ne saurait pas où donner de la tête. Le silence règne, et pourtant les deux juments sont en ébullition émotionnelle.

Malgré cela, elles ne savent, ni l'une ni l'autre, quoi dire.

"S-Salut Rarity," tente finalement maladroitement sa sœur, essayant d'afficher un sourire déformé par l'ensemble des sentiments qui l'assaillent.

La couturière tremble légèrement en l'entendant parler. C'est la voix de sa sœur. Cette voix qui a tant changée.

C'est Rarity qui fait le premier pas. Elle s'avance, lentement. Sweetie Belle se lève. Elles constatent en même temps, et avec une très subtile pointe d'amusement, que maintenant, c'est la petite sœur la plus grande.

Dans quelques secondes, elles vont probablement tomber dans les pattes l'une de l'autre. Mais en attendant, c'est un silence qui s'installe, rompu uniquement par le foulement de l'herbe par les sabots de Rarity.

Sweetie Belle avance une patte, et chute brutalement au sol. Sa patte ne s'est toujours pas réactivée correctement, elle l'avait complètement oublié. Rarity accourt et l'aide à se relever, alors que les deux autres juments restent encore figées.

"Ma Celestia, tout va bien ?" s'inquiète la couturière.

"Oui oui, Rarity," rassure la licorne en se remettant debout. "Un petit problème, rien de grave."

Sa sœur la relâche doucement et elle redresse la tête, rencontrant son regard. Leur têtes sont à peines à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Les yeux bleus dans les yeux verts.

"Que tu as grandi..." fait Rarity en émoi. "Regarde-toi, une belle et grande jument... "

Sweetie Belle la regarde avec un sourire tout aussi ému. Une larme perle au bord de son œil.

"Ça fait... Ça fait tellement longtemps que je voulais te revoir... Rarity."

"Et moi j'ai espérée que ce moment arrive... Sweetie Belle."

L'instant fatidique arrive alors. Elles s'étreignent de toutes leur forces, ces deux sœurs enfin retrouvées. Elles pleurent, mais rien n'est triste en cet instant.

"Tu m'as manquée," sanglote Rarity. "Tout ce temps passé, en croyant que je n'allais jamais te revoir... Chaque jour je me suis demandé si tu allais bien, ce que tu faisais..."

"Moi aussi, Rarity," répond sa sœur avec un grand sourire sur son visage en larme, serrant sa sœur de son sabot.

Apple Bloom et Scootaloo regardent la scène avec des sourires attendries, et elles ne sont pas les seules. Un peu plus loin, derrière un arbre, Twilight observe aussi ce qu'il se passe, discrètement, heureuse pour son amie, avec toutefois un pincement au cœur.

Ce secret est vieux, les recherches pour trouver Sweetie Belle ont été abandonnées il y a longtemps. Mais la vérité n'effacera pas le mensonge qui perdure depuis ces vingts dernières années. Le révéler serait trop dangereux. Personne d'autre ne doit savoir, et cet instant sera peut-être le seul que Rarity et Sweetie Belle pourront se permettre.

Mais elle ne va pas gâcher ces retrouvailles. Elle se cache un peu plus derrière l'arbre, gardant un œil discret posé sur les deux juments.

"Raconte-moi," demande alors Rarity. "Je veux que tu me racontes tout ce que tu as vécu."

"D'accord, mais tu devras m'expliquer pourquoi tu as déménagé," accepte Sweetie Belle avec le sourire.

"Oh, ça c'est très simple à expliquer," rit légèrement sa sœur. "C'est juste que je ne supportais plus de vivre dans cette maison, sans toi ni Opal. Et puis j'ai eu une occasion de lancer une enseigne de couture à Manehatten, je n'ai pas vraiment hésité."

"Mais tu n'as pas revendu la boutique ?"

"Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre..." confesse la couturière. "C'est une part de ma vie, et même si elle est dans un état déplorable, je ne la vendrais pas. Il y a encore des affaires à toi là-bas."

"Vraiment ?" s'étonne sa petite sœur.

"Là où tu les as laissées. Au cas tu reviennes un jour."

Un sourire touché se dessine sur le visage de la jeune jument, avant qu'une violente gerbe d'étincelle ne jaillisse soudainement de sa nuque, causant un basculement de sa tête sur le côté.

Les autres reculent d'un gestes, surprises et apeurées, Scootaloo échappant même un cri de terreur.

"C'est rien ! C'est rien !" se presse d'expliquer la jument robotisée en agitant une patte face aux autres pour essayer de les calmer. "Je contrôle la situation !"

"Ta crinière brûle !" panique Rarity.

"D'accord, ça je ne le contrôle pas," avoue Sweetie Belle avec un étrange détachement. Enfin, pas si étrange si l'on considère qu'une grande partie de son système nerveux vient de sauter, et avec, son processus de conservation.

La capuche de Sweetie Belle s'abat frénétiquement sur sa tête, Rarity s'empressant d'étouffer les flammes grâce à sa magie.

"Pourquoi ça a fait ça !?" hurle Scootaloo en s'étant un peu trop accrochée à Applebloom, cette dernière bien moins effrayée mais quand même inquiète.

"Je dirais que c'est un court-circuit," suppose Sweetie Belle avec la tête toujours penchée sur le côté. "J'ai dû perdre quelques nerfs en même temps."

"Comment ça s'fait ?" demande Applebloom en s'approchant lentement alors que les flammes ont été éteintes par Rarity. "C'est grave ?"

"Techniquement oui, si ça empire je pourrais m'arrêter."

"T'arrêter ?"

"Mourir."

Les yeux de Sweetie Belle se posent dans ceux de son amie d'enfance, la fixant avec un manque évident d'émotion. Un regard qui la terrifie.

"Et c'est soignable ?" continue Scootaloo qui ne perçoit pas les mêmes choses que la fermière.

Sweetie Belle reste silencieuse un moment. Elle semble réfléchir à la question.

"Il me faut l'aide d'une licorne," finit-elle par dire. "Qui s'y connaît en fil ou en couture."

Les regards se tournent vers la grande sœur. Celle-ci acquiesce.

"Je ferais tout ce que je peux. Donnes-moi des instructions."

"Il nous faut du calme. Les pégases et les terrestres dégagent des perturbations magiques involontaire, cela pourrait être dangereux de faire ça en-"

"T'veux qu'on s'en ailles, c'est ça ?" la coupe Applebloom avec une certaine rancœur rien qu'à cette idée.

"Ce serait pré-é-é-é-é-é-é-é-férable," admet Sweetie Belle dont la voix devient de plus en plus neutre.

"Tch."

Après avoir pesté à voix basse, sous l'incompréhension de la pégase, la fermière l'attrape par le foulard et la tire avec elle pour les éloigner toutes les deux de la scène.

"On vous attendra à la ferme, c'compris ?"

"On arrive, ne t'en fais pas," la rassure son amie.

Scootaloo, n'y comprenant toujours rien, se laisse emporter, tournant la tête vers Applebloom. Une fois qu'elles sont suffisamment éloignées, elle demande :

"Qu'est-ce qui te fâche ?"

"Ça fait vingt ans qu'on n'l'a pas vue... On la croyait morte, et maint'nant qu'elle revient, on n'peut même pas l'aider ! On est comme y a vingt ans, on sert à rien."

Scootaloo médite un peu ces paroles. Il est vrai que c'est frustrant de se retrouver encore dans cette situation, où elles doivent faire confiance aux autres pour prendre soin de Sweetie Belle.

"Je suis sûre que tout ira bien."

"S'tu l'dis." grommelle la fermière.

* * *

"Tu penses qu'elle m'en voudront...?"

Rarity tourne le regarde vers sa petite sœur. Sa chère petite sœur, désormais bien grande.

"De quoi donc, trésors ?"

"La seule personne capable de me réparer est morte il y a un moment déjà... Je ne peux pas opérer mon propre système, et je n'ai pas le temps de te faire un cours sur le sujet, surtout que je ne suis moi-même pas sûre du problème."

Cette dernière lui rend un regard qui, bien que vide, apparaît infiniment triste. De son œil gauche coule une larme, et de son droit, devenu d'un vert sombre, un filet d'huile noir.

"Je suis désolée, Rarity..."

"Tu vas...?" dit lentement sa sœur, craignant de prononcer le mot.

Pour toute réponse, la tête de sa sœur vient trouver refuge contre son buste. La licorne hésite quelques instants, troublée, puis passe doucement sa patte autour de sa petite sœur.

"Je voulais revoir tout le monde..." dit Sweetie Belle, d'une voix neutre, mais qui devrait être triste. "Voir comment vous aviez grandis, comment les choses avaient changées... Si vous vous rappeliez toujours de moi..."

Rarity serre doucement sa sœur contre elle alors que l'huile tâche son pelage, comprenant ce qu'elle ressent.

"Mais au final... J'ai juste fait du mal à tout le monde..."

"Comment peux-tu dire ça ?" s'étonne Rarity.

"Tout le monde avait fait le deuil de moi, et je reviens pour mourir une deuxième fois... J'ai fais une fausse joie à tous les poneys que j'aimais..."

"Oh, ne dit pas ça, Sweetie Belle. Tout le monde est heureux de te revoir. Moi la première."

Rarity prend doucement le visage de sa sœur entre ses sabots pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux, souriant avec une infinie tendresse.

"Tous les jours, je me suis demandée si tu allais bien. Ce que tu faisais en ce moment. À quel point tu avais grandi. Et je suis contente que tu te sois souvenue de nous, et que tu sois venu nous voir. Savoir que tout a été pour toi, durant toutes ces années, est important pour moi, comme pour les autres. Car nous tenons toujours à toi."

La jument a un léger sourire qui fend son visage. Un sourire ému. Ce ne sont que des mots. Mais ce sont les mots qu'elle voulait entendre. Elle l'avait ignoré jusqu'ici, mais maintenant que sa sœur les avaient prononcés, elle en était sûre. Maintenant, elle était en paix.

"Merci... Rarity..." dit Sweetie Belle en enfonçant sa tête contre la fourrure de sa grande sœur, une vraie larme coulant de son œil. "Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir pu passer tout ce temps avec vous tous... Mais je suis heureuse d'être revenue vous dire au revoir..."

Rarity étreint sa sœur délicatement, fermant les yeux en laissant un peu de son maquillage couler. Joie, peine, soulagement, tout ceci se mélange en elle pour former une étrange sensation.

La tête de sa sœur tremble contre elle. Les circuits déraillent, ses fonctions s'arrêtent une à une.

"Tu expliqueras aux autres...?"

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça..." répond lentement Rarity, avant de renifler. "Je suis désolée de t'avoir disputer ce jour là, Sweetie Belle... Si je n'avais pas été aussi têtue, tout ceci ne serait pas arriver..."

"Je suis la seule à blâ-â-â-â-â-â-â..."

Sweetie Belle referme la bouche, un de ses yeux s'étant clos de lui-même. Un petit bip émane de quelque part sous sa nuque.

"À blâmer" finit-elle par dire en gardant la bouche fermée, ce qui provoque un étrange écho.

"Tu te souviens...?" demande lentement Rarity.

"Ma mémoire a été débloquée... J'ai revécue ce mo-"

Aucun bug cette fois. Pas un son supplémentaire ne sort de la bouche de Sweetie Belle.

Sa sœur baisse les yeux. La licorne ne bouge plus. Rarity prend doucement sa tête et la lui relève pour la regarder. Son seul œil ouvert la fixe. Derrière l'iris, elle peut clairement voir les pièce métalliques qui en contrôle l'ouverture se rabattre lentement en cercle.

Elle s'en va. Sa sœur s'en va. C'est son ultime regard. Elle ne peut rien y faire. Elle fixe son regard dans le sien. Le reflet saphir dans le vert émeraude des yeux de Sweetie Belle réconforte cette dernière. Aucune expression ne se dessine sur son visage désormais, mais les cercles se closent, visiblement satisfait. Apaisés.

Un léger son mécanique se fait entendre, suivit de ce qui est clairement le bruit d'une batterie qui s'éteint.

Le corps s'affaisse. Les muscles et les rouages se relâchent contre le pelage de Rarity. La tête de Sweetie Belle tombe en avant, venant heurter le torse de sa sœur, sans un bruit.

Les sabots de la couturières tremblent alors qu'ils se resserre sur la crinière de sa cadette. À peine retrouvée, la voilà perdue à jamais. Cette fois-ci, rien ne viendra changer ça.

"J'espère que tu as eu une belle vie... pendant tout ce temps..."

* * *

Une scène incongrue se produisait à Ponyville. L'histoire était tellement étrange, et le fond dramatique, qu'elle faisait la une de pas mal de journaux à potins dans les grandes villes d'Equestria.

Car en effet, par une après-midi ensoleillée, eu lieu le second enterrement de Sweetie Belle. Vingt ans après son premier.

Cette fois-ci, le corps de la licorne reposait bel et bien sous sa pierre tombale, aussi bien sa chaire que ses mécanismes.

C'était la deuxième fois que ses proches se réunissaient tous ensemble devant elle. Ses parents avaient été prévenus, la vérité avait enfin éclatée, et des querelles avaient suivies. Avoir menti à tout ces gens, durant toutes ces années, fut mal accepté.

Mais après quelques temps, tous se réconcilièrent pour au moins dire au revoir à Sweetie Belle. Leur amie. Leur fille. Leur sœur.

Pour un enterrement, l'ambiance n'était pas aussi triste que ce qu'on aurait pu croire. Beaucoup de poneys avaient déjà fait leur deuil. Bien entendu, ils n'étaient pas joyeux pour autant, mais les pleurs manquaient.

Pourtant, c'est probablement tout ce qu'aurait voulu Sweetie Belle. Tous ses proches, réunis, pour elle. Se souvenant d'elle après toutes ces années. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait voulu, rester leur amie. Rester sa sœur.


End file.
